Rebellion
by Calico0128
Summary: FINISHED Alternate ending has finally been added, oh, and there WILL be a sequel! as soon as I have the time! ZAGR, future fic, Zim's taken over, Red and Purple bashing, well kinda
1. Weapons

She was walking but fast, she had to be careful, her boots were pounding the pavement, making little clicks which echoed through the empty buildings. The pavement she ran on was no longer the smooth sidewalk that she remembered walking on to and from school with her face shoved in her game slave. It was no longer the sidewalk she remembered walking on, listening to her brothers rants and raves about big foot and alien invasions.   
'Alien invasions,' Gaz grinned wryly as she thought, 'I remember how stupid it had all seemed, Zim was an alien, yes, but he'd been so naïve he was close to harmless. I never would've thought he'd be able to take over the earth. Now, it's too late.' Not only was she surprised about Zim conquering the earth, she was also hurt and felt deceived. She remembered how she had taken everything for granted, not that she really had much to take for granted- an idiot, annoying brother, a blowhard dad, who barely knew they'd existed, and one friend, who wasn't exactly a friend. However, she did kind of miss Dib's annoying voice, he didn't talk much now, unless it concerned Zim and how he was going to destroy him. She also missed her game slave, although she didn't let anyone know.   
'But all of that was a long time ago, or was it?' Gaz didn't slow as she calculated in her head, 'The armada had only been here for around 3 months, which had seemed like forever. Zim had been on Earth for about 4 years before he proved himself to the tallest and it had taken the armada about a year to get here. So it had all begun about 5 years ago, speaking of which it was almost her birthday, she would be 17.'   
But that didn't matter now, Dib needed his equipment. Gaz slowed as she neared her house, it still pained her to see her now destroyed neighborhood. She slunk into the house and stalked quietly into her father's lab, even though he was gone she felt that he was still there making sure they didn't enter. She walked cautiously down the broken steps. Dib wanted his lasers and numerous other items he hoped would help them with destroying the Irkens.  
Of the surviving humans who liked to call themselves rebels, Dib was by far the most qualified to be their leader. He had already gotten used to barking out orders every which way, which was why she was here in the first place. As she filled the bag Dib had given her, she thought to herself.  
One thing that she was still shocked by was the fact that the Irken's ranked by height, it was no wonder that Zim had been so excited during his sudden growth spurt when they were in middle school. She finished getting everything and anything that seemed useful and left the lab. But before she left the house she went up the stairs to her room, and pulled something out from a drawer in her desk. It was a small, thin box; about 4 inches long, 3 inches wide, and 1inch deep. She opened it to reveal some photographs; she tossed the first few aside and grabbed a couple of the other ones, and slid them into her pocket. She put the box carefully back into the drawer knowing that each time she left here she might never see her home again. Quietly, she snuck back out of the house and onto the street.  
It was eerily quiet, but it had been since they invasion began and Gaz was almost used to it. When the invasion had started a lot of the older people were killed deemed useless by the Irkens, the youngest were put into Irken classes with the shortest to grow up knowing the Irken's traditions and ways of living. The more stubborn kids and young adults were captured and taken as slaves; some of the more obstinate ones were simply killed. Gaz and Dib had managed to escape and go into hiding, being the first to know of the Irkens, they had been prepared, (or at least Dib had).   
It was no surprise that Zim had attacked their house first. She could just imagine the look of anger and loathing on Zim's face as he realized Dib had yet again escaped him. She was sure Zim was going to find them if it killed him, and if she had her way that's exactly what would happen.   
It was dark out, nighttime was the safest time to go out, but even under the cover of darkness you could still not be sure you'd make it to your destination without being seen. Dib had wanted someone to go with her but she convinced him (with the threat of being torn from limb to limb) to let her go by herself. It was always nice to get away from the crowded hideout and just let herself walk around lost in her thoughts.   
She sighed as she past her old school, she was almost to the hideout. Stopping to look at the abandoned school, she wondered if it would've been different if she hadn't stopped Dib from killing him, the one time Dib had actually had the upper hand during one of their many fights. The day was vivid in her memory, one of the many memories that chose to engrave themselves within her already, haunted mind.   
  
Dib and Zim were locked in another one of their countless battles. Gaz watched disinterestedly, her game was off, a rare moment indeed. Soon the heat of the skirmish had escalated. Dib had one of his many lasers and was shooting it wildly, his trench coat was torn and his glasses had a few cracks in them. A scowl was apparent on his face as he narrowly missed being shot at by Zim's own, more powerful laser. Zim laughed maniacally, one of his antennae looked broken and when he laughed he winced, making him stop. To the far right of them, G.i.r. could be seen running in circles, picking flowers and yelling something about cupcakes. Gaz felt the corner of her mouth twitch into a small smile, but turned her attention toward the two fighters. Dib fired again and the shot hit Zim's leg, making the alien drop to the ground. Dib, surprised by his lucky shot, rushed to where Zim lay, and kicked the laser away. Zim lay curled up, clutching his leg, which was mangled, already covered in blood. Dib walked up until his feet were parallel with Zim's shoulder and raised his laser pointing it at his head.  
"Finally, I will rid humanity from your slimy pathetic existence." Dib stated in a menacing voice, trying not to look surprised by his luck. Gaz watched intently, her eyes widened in panic. Dib wouldn't really do it, would he? The click of the laser convinced her and she jumped off of the bench that had held her. Racing forward, she situated herself between Dib and Zim. Dib stepped back, surprised by her sudden appearance.  
"What are you doing?!" Dib asked loudly and indignantly, "I need to destroy the alien!"   
"You can't!" she said, panicking.  
"Why the hell not?!" he growled, starting to side step her. Zim was watching the encounter, trying not to look interested.  
"I-I can't stand seeing someone die." Gaz replied, trying to look sick to the stomach and innocent at the same time. Dib faltered, he wanted to kill Zim but if it bothered Gaz, he couldn't traumatize her. Dejectedly, he lowered the gun, giving Zim a heated stare and turned swiftly away, pulling Gaz with him. She turned, looking back at Zim, who stared back, a look of confusion on his face. But Dib turned a corner and she switched her gaze to what was in front of her.   
She shook her head, nothing could change the past, what mattered was the future and how Zim would die, pay for his betrayal and lies. She continued on her way, glancing around making sure that no one was following her, a rule that was vital to the surviving twenty people of their group.  
Their revolts against the Irken Empire were somewhat pitiful, their first attack was downright embarrassing. They'd been armed with regular Earth guns and nothing more, Gaz had been equipped with a plain pistol. Dib had begged for her to stay hidden but stopped when she threatened him. Their numbers at the beginning were around fifty, most of them teenagers. The youngest was 14 and the oldest 27. The Irken's they fought tallied around one hundred, all of them armed with Irken lasers. The rebels had attacked first, but it didn't take long for the Irken's to gain the upper hand. About ten of the people had been captured, around twenty were killed, and the last twenty retreated. Since then they'd strategized a bit more and had succeeded in two other attacks with few casualties.   
She reached the hideout and went inside Bloaty's Pizza, she crept toward the trapdoor and walked down the steps to the basement. She heard a few mumbled conversations that floated up the stairs and made sure to close the hold all the way. She shifted the heavy bag on her shoulder, before continuing the rest of the way. The room was relatively small, especially for twenty people, only around 16 by 16 feet. In the corner was a bunch of boxes and containers holding food and water, all around the room blankets, sleeping bags, and quilts with the lumps of people's bodies. In the far corner, there were a couple partitions, which allowed people to change, the closet thing to privacy and hygiene anyone got. Off in another corner there were crates, boxes, and various other objects which were used as chairs, placed in a circle around a small contained fire, where a few of the older people were talking.  
Dib was sitting, shoulders slumped, next to an eighteen year-old boy, Kyan. Gaz walked up behind them, careful to avoid the sleeping forms, and deposited the bag next to Dib. She sat on his other side, on a crate, leaning against the wall.   
"You made sure no one followed you?" Dib asked, while he searching through the bag. Gaz glared pointedly when he looked up because she hadn't answered.  
"Good, Bri hasn't come back yet, I'm a bit worried." Dib stated, mentioning a sixteen year-old girl, who had gone looking for food and water.  
"She'll be fine." Gaz said reassuringly, before closing her eyes.   
"Hey, Gaz-" Dib said, he stopped as he looked up and saw that she was sleeping. He picked up a nearby blanket and covered her with it, "Good night, Gaz." He said softly before going back to the weapons on the bag. 


	2. Attack

When I looked at my first chapter after I'd posted it, I saw quite a few mistakes (I have so many run on sentences it isn't even funny) but ah well, who cares? As long as you can read it, it's fine. I've only gotten one review, since the last time I checked anyway, but I appreciate it, (thanks!). Anyway, might as well get on with the fic.   
  
  
  
  
The pounding, it wouldn't stop, Gaz looked around for the source of the wretched noise, but all she could see was black. Suddenly, it stopped, but the silence was soon broken by shouts and screams of pain and anger. They started out hollow sounding, but with each passing second they got thicker and realer, until it seemed they were right next to her ear.  
"WAKE UP FILTHY WORM BABY!" Gaz jerked awake, an Irken was standing an inch from her face. Pressing herself against the wall, she looked around frantically. There were around thirty or forty Irkens in the crowded basement either shaking awake the sleeping humans, fighting with the waken ones, or leading humans up the stairs. The Irken in front of her reached for her arm and Gaz brought her leg up and kicked the Irken in the jaw, making him fly backward into another Irken and a human, which knocked all of them to the ground. Jumping up, she looked for her brother but only saw a few individual fights between Irken's and humans, and a small, mobish group by the staircase. Running over, she had to fight a few Irken's, giving each of them a well-placed kick or punch. Some of them had earth guns, but most of them had Irken lasers. She pushed past a couple of people, still looking for Dib.   
"Dib!" Gaz shouted over the mayhem, "DIB!!"   
"Gaz?" a small voice asked, she turned around and saw Tia, the youngest of the group, huddled under the staircase; she had a few bumps, scratches, and bruises on her arms.  
"They took'm, he was their first prisoner." She said, in a tired voice.   
"What!" Gaz shouted, keeping an eye on the fighting. They were losing, badly. Most of the rebels had already been captured, but Kyan was still fighting and so were a few others. Gaz itched to join them but instead she slunk further into the shadows, it wouldn't matter anyway. If she fought, she might end up getting killed, and she couldn't let that happen, not until Zim was dead and had paid for what he'd done.   
"When they first got here, the moment they saw Dib they knocked'm out and took him away." Tia explained, "Then they began attacking everyone and taking them away. Dee told me to stay here, out of the way." Tia said, mentioning her older brother who was very, very protective of her.  
"How'd they find us?" Gaz asked uneasily, praying that it wasn't her fault.   
"Bri," Tia replied, "They followed her here." They both turned their attention to the fighting, which had slowed considerably down. Now there were only 3 fighters left; Kyan, Dee, and a girl, Fi. The three were back to back, surrounded by Irkens.   
"Surrender, and we'll let you live." The apparent leader of the Irkens said.   
"Go to hell!" Dee sneered, jumping forward to attack him. A laser beam was shot from the crowd of Irkens through Dee's chest, showering the closer Irkens and humans, with blood. A look of shock and pain was seen on his face before he fell to the ground.  
"DEE!!!" Tia shouted, jumping up, the Irken faces turned toward them as Tia shoved through the alien-beings and to her deceased brothers side. Gaz walked coolly past the Irken's, giving everyone that made eye contact with her, a death glare. She placed a hand on Tia's shaking shoulder and looked at Fi and Kyan.   
"C'mon, it's time to go." Gaz said, her voice held an icy tone, not meant for her fellow rebels, but for the Irkens. Nevertheless, the humans, long with the Irken's, flinched as she spoke.  
Gaz put a hand on Tia's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze as the Irken's led them to a large ship that was right outside the destroyed pizza parlor. The traumatized girl didn't give any notice of the reassuring gesture other than a blank look before she walked toward the ship. It looked large enough to hold around 2,000 people, and was a dark purple and green. They were led up a metal ramp, with the prodding of a few Irkens, and inside the darkness of the alien spaceship.   
  
  
  
I'm just adding this to *remind* you to R&R this, or else! I mean it, I've got an Uzi an I belong to the Mafia! J/k, anyway, please R&R 


	3. Capture

4 reviews so far and none are bad, WHOOPI!!!! Sry, sugar rush, anyway I'm getting used to posting my story so I know what to expect and stuff. Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it! ^_^ R&R, if you haven't, thanks! Oh! And before I forget...AGAIN:  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show Invader Zim or any of the characters blah, blah, blah  
  
  
The Irkens led them down a long hall until they reached a large room. The ceiling was around twenty feet high, and was made of glass and metal. Looking around, Gaz noticed that all of the walls were lined with cell-like cages. Many of them were already filled with humans. Gaz began looking for Dib, or anyone else she recognized. As the Irkens started to lead them to separate cages, Gaz kept a protective hand on Tia's shoulder. The Irkens who were obviously put in charge of them, glanced at their boss before looking at Gaz, who gave him a look that said, 'Try it and there'll be hell to pay.' The Irkens then walked them to an open cage and motioned them in.   
"Cage Close." The alien said pushing a couple buttons on a panel, after they'd gone inside. The cage whirred and slid close, locking with a click. Satisfied, the Irken walked away, glaring at Gaz, now that she was a safe distance away, and locked up.   
"Jerk off." Gaz hissed menacingly, making the Irken jump and walk faster. Looking around the room she still couldn't see her brother.  
"DIB!!!" Gaz shouted loudly, making several humans and Irkens look at her. Ignoring them she yelled for her brother again, but didn't get a response. Sighing, she turned around, facing the inside of her cage. Tia was still standing where Gaz had left her and was staring at nothing. In the cell a small cot was present, along with a water basin and tiny stall in the back corner, obviously a toilet.   
"Tia?" Gaz said quietly, as she sat down on the cot. The girl didn't react, and Gaz repeated herself getting the same reaction. Heaving a sigh, she tapped the younger girl's shoulder expecting the same response and was taken by surprise when the girl let out a terrified scream. Slapping, at Gaz's hand, she turned away from her and curled up into a ball, making small sobbing noises. Gaz slid on the floor and sat next her.  
"Tia, you need to calm down." Gaz said, trying to keep her famous temper controlled.   
"Just go away." Her voice was shaking and it sounded muffled because her face was pressed into her jeans.   
"Tia, I know how hard this must be on you, but you need to snap out of it. Crying is not going to help you here, and now that your brother is gone, you need to learn to fend for yourself." Gaz said knowing that she sounded harsh and cruel, but she knew that Tia would need to toughen up if she didn't want to have a nervous breakdown or become a schizophrenic. Not to mention the way the Irken's would treat her if she didn't listen to them.  
"How can you know how hard this is?" Tia snapped, looking up. Her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy, from crying making streaks down her dirt-covered face. "You can't know, you've never had this kind of thing happen to you!" Tia whipped away from the stricken Gaz as thoughts raced through her head.   
*'How dare she say that! She has no idea what-' one angry voice said,   
'Exactly she has no idea, as in she doesn't know what happened, so she-" a calmer, more reasonable voice interrupted, and was interrupted by a fiercer, younger sounding voice.  
'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'*  
"Shut up!" Gaz said, realizing to late that her thoughts had gotten to her and she'd spoken aloud. Sighing with frustration she stood up and walked toward Tia, whose arms were crossed as she stared out the cell at the Irkens. Gaz watched them too, trying to quell her temper, they were all bustling about, apparently busy, but busy doing what she didn't know.   
"I'm sorry this happened to you, I'm sorry you had to see what you did, and I'm sorry that I didn't help or stop them before what happened, happened. But it did happen and I can't change that, and neither can you. The only thing you can do is live long enough to make them pay for what they did, got it?" Gaz said, glaring at the Irken's as they passed. The grief-stricken girl raised her eyes to Gaz and managed a weak smile.  
"You're so predictable sometimes." Tia said in a hoarse voice. Gaz managed a grin back, glad that Tia wouldn't succumb to the Irken's easily. 


	4. Neighbors

6 reviews, 2 from each chapter and all of them very supportive, however I feel weird because no one has flamed me yet. Does anyone have something bad to say? I mean, I'm not *asking* for a flame but if anyone's got something bad to say, say it, please. Geez that must look weird, anyway.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters, so on and so forth.  
  
  
Now that Tia had calmed down, Gaz could finally concentrate on finding her brother, going to the front of the cell she looked at her *neighbors.* Kyan was in the cage on the left, and when he noticed her he gave her a weary smile. Nodding in way of greeting, she looked to the right and saw a girl of about 24, who was sitting on the floor in front of the cage, just staring at the Irkens, eyes narrowed.   
"Excuse me?" Gaz said, the girl turned toward her and Gaz's eyes widened as she saw that the other side of the girl's face was mangled and covered in three fairly new scars that stretched from her eyebrow to her chin and had barely begun healing.   
"Yes?" the girl asked, unfazed by Gaz's reaction.   
"Have you seen a guy around my age; he's wearing a trench coat and he has glasses, he was probably shouting?" Gaz said, recovering quickly from her shock.  
"You his sister?" the girl asked, taking Gaz by surprise.  
"Yeah, why?" Gaz replied coolly, eyebrow raised.  
"He's very protective of you, you know that? The entire time I saw him, he only yelled about dieing if they laid a finger on you. They beat him 'cause he wouldn't shut up." The girl replied, her face breaking into small grin.  
"What a buffoon." Gaz muttered, embarrassed by her brother's actions, "Where'd they take him?" she added louder.   
"Up to the extra security cells." The girl replied, jerking her thumb toward a staircase to the left of them. Gaz looked at it and recalled an Irken ship blueprint that they'd found one time after one of their attacks. They'd all studied it and had discovered that the extra security cells were on the same level of the ship as the escape pods and ship controls.   
"Stupid Irkens." Dib had said when they found out, for once Gaz had agreed with him. Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook, taking Gaz by surprise and almost making her fall backward.   
"The ships just taking off, nothing to worry about." The girl said, as soon as the shaking stop.   
"I wasn't worried." Gaz said icily, lips pursed in anger.   
"We're going to the space station." She added, ignoring Gaz's comment. She turned back to watching the Irkens in silence and Gaz joined her, still standing. Most of the Irkens only came up to her hip, but they all used 'spider legs' similar to Zim's and used them simply as normal legs. Every once and awhile an Irken would stop and make faces at them, but one of them made the mistake and got to close to Gaz's cell. The Irken paused as he passed them and seeing, that they were watching him, stuck his tongue out, and making his eyes cross. Gaz, seeing that he was close enough to grab, shot her hand out and seized the Irkens shirt collar, jerking him toward the cage. However, several of his buddies saw and quickly ran forward to save him. One brought a gun that sent an electrical shock through her, making her release the Irken before she could do any bodily harm. Tia watched wide-eyed as it happened and rushed forward to see if she was seriously injured.   
"Jerks." Gaz growled, rubbing her hand, which had received the majority of the shock. The rescuers walked away, helping the shaken Irken, who now looked ashamed as his buddies made fun of him. Tired of watching the stupid creatures in front of her, she walked past Tia and sat on the edge of the bed, ready to sleep until she could get to Dib and escape.   
  
  
Sorry people, I'm kind of getting writers block, and my description is down a bit, but it'll be better in the next chapter, I promise. R&R, Peace, I'm out ^_^ 


	5. Space Station

No new reviews, (I'm disappointed in you people). Anyway, I just reread my last chapter and realized how many mistakes I made, (I wrote it late at night) but oh well. I've got quite a few cuss words in here but hey. Oh, and since (from my observations) I seem to get more reviews when my main genre is romance, I'm changing it back.   
Disclaimer: Invader Zim does not belong to me. And now fanfic ho!   
  
  
"Dammit!" Gaz said as she hit the ground, waking as her wrist, elbow, and knees hit the concrete painfully. The ship was violently shaking, as it apparently connected to Zim's space station. Gaz wasn't disappointed though, the sooner she could find her brother, the sooner she could leave. She sat up as soon as the shaking stopped, and looked at Tia who was sitting wide-eyed on the floor.   
"You okay?" Tia asked, standing up and dusting herself off.  
"Of course." Gaz replied shortly, bringing back her tough manner that she'd apparently lost when she was comforting Tia.  
"Great, your defenses are back up." Tia said exasperation evident in her voice.  
"What do you mean? I don't have defenses." Gaz replied sourly, standing up and watching the Irkens as they messed with some controls in the middle of the room. Moments later the hatch through which she had entered only a few hours ago opened to reveal a metal like hallway that was connected to Zim's space station. A group of Irkens flooded in through the hallway, each equipped with an electronic notebook, and began going to the cages occupied with humans. She ignored them until one stepped up to her, but before the Irken could say anything they were distracted by a yell from the girl in the cage beside Gaz's.   
"IT WAS YOU!!" the girl was screaming, her voice filled with anger and loathing, so apparent it seemed to drip from her voice, as thick and as heavy as mud, "YOU DID THIS!!! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!!!" she shrieked, pointing at the scars on her face as she spoke and then turning her finger around to point at an Irken who had stopped at her cage with a notebook. The bewildered Irken stepped back as she went on with her tirade. As Gaz watched she realized that one of the hands of the Irken she was pointing at didn't have any fingers. Instead he had three long claws that seemed to be connected directly from his knuckles. Looking at them she realized that that was where the girl had received her injury.   
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU GODDAMNED BASTARD!!!" the girl screamed, jumping forward, pressing herself against the cage as she tried to grab the Irken who was a couple feet from her reach.  
"We've got an eleven-fourteen down in the holding cells, bring the medication." An Irken said into a telecommunication device. The Irken, who was responsible for the girl's injury and her family's apparent murder, grinned maliciously at the girl who was still desperately reaching for him. Taking his clawed hand, he swiped at her extended arms, immediately causing blood to flick on a few Irkens and onto Gaz.  
"YOU ASSHOLE!!" Gaz shouted as she felt the blood spatter onto her face. Gaz mentally slapped herself, it must be the tension and stress, it was finally getting to her. Funny, when other people were stressed out, they got suicidal; when she got stressed out she got nice. Shaking away her thoughts she watched as the girl withdrew her hand, wincing and the crowded Irkens turned toward Gaz's cell. But before Gaz or the Irkens could say anything, some Irkens dressed in white rushed out of the crowd, needles on a tray being held by one Irken. They rushed to the front of the cage, and one grabbed the girl's arm, reaching through the cell bars. They quickly jammed the needle into her skin before she could react and within seconds she had passed out.   
"Take her up to the extra security cells in the station." The Irken who had carried the needle tray said to one of the Irkens in the crowd, turning to the three-clawed Irken he added, "Don't let her see you again." The crowd then dispersed and two Irkens opened the girl's cage and preceded to carry her through the hallway to Zim's space station, where Gaz lost sight of her. The Irken, who had stopped at her cage before the incident, now turned to her.  
"Name?" he asked in a bored, monotonous tone.  
"Go away, you ugly alien bastard." Gaz growled, glaring.  
"Age?" the alien continued making a few notes.  
"Fuck off." Gaz said, the Irken glanced up, non-existent eyebrow raised. He glanced her over and looked back at his notebook, pressing a few buttons. He read a couple lines and looked at Gaz again.  
"You're the Membrane girl." The alien said, more as a statement then a question. He read the notebook again, "Yep, you certainly fit the profile, that's for sure. Zim would want to see you." The alien waved over a couple Irkens.   
"Take her to Zim." He said as he moved onto the next human. They opened the cage warily, watching her, their lasers and guns drawn. Three rushed forward, grasping her arms and then yanking her out, practically dragging her toward the entrance. Regaining her balance, she snatched her arms away from the Irkens who automatically aimed their guns at her.  
"Spare me." Gaz said icily, "If I wanted to, I could kill you all in three seconds tops. I can walk myself, and I need to see Zim anyway, so I can figure out a plan to kill him in the slowest, most painful way possible. But considering Zim there is no death long enough or painful enough to suit him." She glared at a couple of the Irkens before they all stood straight, all of them a little frightened not only by her words, but by her tone of voice. They then got in a formation around her and proceeded to lead her down a long hallway, where they then turned left and went up some stairs before they turned left once more and reached a tall, golden door that had elaborate drawings along the doorframe. Each depicted a human dieing at the hands of an Irken. One that was fairly larger then the others caught her eye, it was at the top of the door and showed a human, with a rather large head and a long bellowing trench coat, being stabbed to death by an Irken, who had a little robot standing beside him.   
"Zim is a sick, little bastard, isn't he?" Gaz said, before they opened the door. Finally, she would see Zim, and make him pay for all that he'd done; every promise he'd broken, every lie he'd made, and every death he caused. Every person he'd deceived, every person he killed, every person he'd made suffer, they would all be avenged, Gaz would see to that. 


	6. Zim

Sorry it took me so long to write this but when school started I got side tracked and had too much homework and all that crap. Anyway, the Almighty Tallest are going to be way out of character and just so you A.T. lovers know, they're going to be bashed on. And like my summary said, 'I like the tallest too.' so yeah.   
Anyway Disclaimer: Invader Zim and all related logos or trademarks are property of Jhonen Vasquez. (In other words don't sue me)   
  
  
Gaz walked through the doors, with the prodding of the Irkens; she hissed angrily at them as she went forward. The room was dark save for a couple of dim lights straight ahead. They walked forward until Gaz's feet hit a rise in the floor, where the Irkens knelt to the ground. Gaz sneered at them and looked ahead where a small light appeared about a foot from her face.   
"What is it?" a cool, calculating voice asked, breaking the silence. Gaz felt her anger rise, how she hated that voice, how she utterly loathed it. She restrained herself from striking at him but only barely, only the thought of Zim's slow and painful death that she had promised him kept her from attacking him now.  
"We found one of the humans, Shortest of the Tallest Zim." The Irken to her right said, somewhat nervously.   
"Lights on." Zim said abruptly. The strong overhead lights were suddenly on, temporarily blinding her, but when she quickly adjusted the first thing she saw were Zim's eyes. They registered shock as they fell upon her but quickly went back to their shrewd, calculating look.   
"Not the human I thought you meant, but since you have...her, don't you have Dib?" Zim asked pausing as he chose how to refer to her. He had hoped that in all the time he was alive that Gaz wouldn't be brought to him, and if she weren't part of Dib's torture he would have just had her treated like every other prisoner. He studied her for a couple of seconds and saw the look on her face, the rage, the hatred, and as he observed her closer he noticed, the hurt. He mentally slapped himself, he no longer cared what she thought, he no longer cared about her. In fact, he never had, it was just a way of hurting Dib, that was what the plan had been anyway.  
"You mean the loud mouth?" An Irken asked in reply to Zim's earlier question.   
"Yes, do you have him?" Zim asked excitedly, fighting to keep his emotions suppressed.  
"Yes, he's unconscious in one of the extra security cells. He annoyed the guards that were watching over him and they accidentally went over board when they knocked him out. He should be up soon. He'll be here shortly." The Irken replied ignoring Zim's tone of voice.  
Gaz looked at Zim, he was the same height since she last saw him, around 6'2", his sudden growth spurt in middle school lasted a couple of months which involved him coming to school the next day a few inches taller. Soon he was taller then everyone at the school, including the teachers, which made him more of a freak then he already was. During high school the other kids caught up, some grew taller then him, lots of them were around the same height, but most were a little bit shorter.   
He wasn't wearing his wig or contacts anymore, and his clothes were the same. Save a long dark red robe type cape, which matched the color of his shirt, which was wrapped around his shoulders. She noted that he was also sitting on a medieval type throne. Apparently he'd been reading earth books involving the Middle Ages.   
She turned her attention to the rest of the room, it was large, with a high ceiling, and mostly bare. There were two lanterns on their own stands parallel to Zim's chair, which accounted for the soft lights that had been seen when they first entered the room. There were three doors not including the one they'd entered, two to the right of her, and one to the left. There was also an empty cell that went back into the wall instead of sticking out like the others had. She turned her attention back to the Irkens as they begun walking back out of the room.  
"You're all dismissed, remember I want him brought here immediately." Zim said, waving them away, but before they could exit the room red lights started blinking and a deafening wail went off that reminded her of a fire truck. Sighing, Zim brought out a telecommunication device, which Gaz recognized from seeing after an attack on the Irkens.   
"What is it? Zim asked, annoyance in his voice.   
"One of the prisoners has escaped!" the panicked voice replied.  
"Which one?" Zim asked tensely, gripping the arm of the chair.   
"The big-headed one." The voice replied meekly.   
"WHAT!?" Zim shot out of his seat, eyes widened.   
"We're trying to capture him, sir." The voice said quickly.  
"Don't try, do it." Zim replied coldly, pressing a button. Suddenly, it seemed that an idea struck him, and he looked up at Gaz, eyes gleaming.   
"What?" Gaz asked, sneering hatefully.  
"Guards, place her in the cage." Zim ordered. Four of the Irkens walked toward her, gripping her arms, another one pulled out an electrical weapon, ready to use it if needed. They dragged her toward the single cell and shoved her in. She turned around as they were closing the cage and hissed angrily at them.   
"Computer, turn off the alarm and connect my telecommunication system to the intercom." Zim said, loudly and clearly. A beep was heard and Zim brought the T.C. to his mouth and began speaking.  
"Dib. I know you're listening, now turn yourself in, or your sister gets her head blown off." He said, his voice echoing through the ship, "I'll give you two minutes to find your way to my chambers or your sister dies. Better hurry."   
"DIB!! You better not turn yourself in, you idiot!!!!" Gaz shouted, hoping that her voice could be heard on the intercom. Her wish was granted as she heard her voice, though faint, echo as Zim's had done.   
"Worm-girl! Shut up!!" Zim growled, glaring at her.  
"Dib!! He's just using me as bait, if you come here he'll have no use for me!!!" she shouted ignoring Zim. He clicked off in the middle of her sentence and 'as' was cut short throughout the ship. Growling discontentedly, Gaz settled into her cage and waited, impatiently to see what happened. Only seconds later they heard some shouting and a couple of thumps before the door was flung open. Dib stood there valiantly, chest puffed out and head thrown back.   
"He is such an idiot." Gaz sighed, as he strode in, but he lost his heroic stance as he saw Gaz in the cage.   
"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you? You're not hurt?" Dib asked concerned, Gaz sighed as he began fussing over her.   
"She's not hurt... yet." Zim said, as he raised a tranquilizer gun and shot a dart into Dib's side. Dib slumped to the ground, eyes half closed and murmured something about Zim's worst nightmare.  
"Take him to the secure cells, and keep him locked up. I'll go down there when he wakes up this time, you incompetent fools are apparently unable to control him." Zim said, putting the tranquilizer in a holster on the inside of his cape, "When he wakes up I will then kill his sister in front of his very eyes." He added, somewhat to himself.  
"Yeah right." Gaz sneered hatefully.   
"Be quiet, you insolent earth brat."  
"Shut up, you fuckin' moron."  
"Earth slime!"  
"Freak!"  
"Umm, excuse me? Shortest of the Tallest Zim, but the Almighty Tallest wish to speak to you." A short Irken interrupted their arguing. He held a telecommunication device up to Zim.   
"Your race is so stupid, I still can't believe you judge by height, how moronic." Gaz said.  
"Your planet ranks by money! I wouldn't talk if I were you!" Zim snapped back. The Irkens in the screen watched, a confused look on their faces. There was a red-eyed one and a purple eyed one. The purple eyed one looked amused.   
"So, height has nothing to do with anything! Moron." Gaz shot back.  
"Shut up!!!" Zim growled, the Irkens in the T.C. watched, wide-eyed. The red one had a grin on his face and the other was laughing loudly.   
"And what're you laughing at!?" Gaz and Zim snapped making the Irken laugh harder. Zim growled and took the communication device from the small Irken in front of him.   
"Stupid Human." Zim muttered.  
"Oh shut up!" Gaz growled.  
"You shut up!" Zim shouted back.  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" the red-eyed irken shouted, before Gaz could say anything.  
"Yessir." Zim said saluting to the screen. Gaz rolled her eyes and sneered before leaning against the bars of the cage and closing her eyes.   
"What did you want to talk to me about Almighty Tallest?" Zim asked, putting his hand down.   
"We're informing you that we're coming to check up on you. We're going to need the exact coordinates of the planet and of your ship." Red replied.  
"Check... up on me?" Zim asked, a confused look on his face.   
"Yes. Why? Is there a problem?" Purple asked.   
"NO! No, of course not." Zim replied quickly, "I'll be glad to have you."   
"Good, we'll be arriving soon. Send the coordinates."   
"Yes sirs." Zim replied, pushing an few buttons on the T.C.," I'll be looking forward to seeing you."   
"Yeah whatever." Purple said dismissively.   
"End transmission." Zim said ignoring the last comment. Zim, sighed and slumped in his chair. Today was not his day and by the looks of it, it would only be getting worse.  
  
  
  
Hey hoped you liked it, those of you who haven't (and those of you who want to again) R&R please  
I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner. 


	7. Lights out

Hey everyone, um... thanks for the reviews and all, (I LUV getting reviews, it's so fun reading what other people think of my story, :)) Oh, and I don't know if I mentioned it before or if you already know but T.C. means telecommunication...anyway...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, at least not yet.   
Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
  
Zim rubbed his temples and watched as the tiny Irken kept glancing nervously at him and pacing back and forth near the throne, his boots making a click sound each time his heel hit the floor. Click-click-click, to the right and then click-click-click back to the left.   
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Zim shouted, a growl escaping his throat. The Irken jumped and scuttled out quick as a bat out of hell. The large door made a resounding 'boom' as it was slammed shut. Zim pulled out an electronic notebook and began pressing a couple buttons when the alarm went off again. Sighing, Zim turned on his T.C. and spoke into it.  
"What now?!" he snapped in an agitated voice.   
"Um...sir, My Tallest of the Shortest Zim. One of the younger technicians, well he..."   
"SPIT IT OUT!!!" Zim growled.  
"He started up TSS." The nerve-wracked voice replied quickly.  
"WHAT?!"   
"Yessir, we have all units trying to correct the problem as quick as possible, but until then no one's going anywhere." The voice said.  
"I want to know the name of the fool who started it up, the one responsible will be placed in the slave unit the second the ship is repaired." Zim barked, "Cut transmission." Sighing agitatedly, he leaned back once more.  
"TSS?" Gas asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Total System Shutdown." Zim said, "A system that locks every doorway, escape pod, and Voot Runner on the ship. Nothing can get off or on the ship until it's fixed."   
"Couldn't you've come up with a better name? TSS is lame." Gaz stated.   
"HEY! I named it!" Zim shouted angrily.  
"Figures." Gaz said scornfully.   
"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with you until those morons fix my ship." Zim sighed dejectedly.   
"How long?" Gaz growled.  
"With those incompetent fools fixing it?" Zim barked out a laugh, "A day at the least, but I wouldn't put it past'm to take a four or five days."   
"Oh great." Gaz said, sarcastically.   
"What's that supposed to mean." Zim snapped.   
"That I hate you, you're one of the most idiotic, self-centered "things" I've ever known, and that I despise every fiber of your goddamned being." Gaz sneered.   
"The feeling is mutual." Zim replied, annoyance apparent in his voice. They were both silent for a moment.   
"Let me out." Gaz said, suddenly.  
"And why, pray tell, would I do that?" Zim asked, amused.  
"What? Afraid I'll kick your pathetic ass and escape?" Gaz smirked.  
"No."  
"Then why?"   
"I...uh...ENOUGH OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS!!!" Zim snapped, after a moments pause he added, somewhat meekly, "Cage open." Gaz stepped and stretched, pointing her hands to the high ceiling. She yawned and began walking toward the doors, checking each of them to make sure they were really locked. When all of them were found locked she growled.   
"Of course they wont open, its TSS not some infantile earth system." Zim said, watching her, nonexistent eyebrow raised. Before Gaz could respond he brought his T.C. out, pressed a few buttons and then spoke into it.  
"I want everyone who isn't helping override TSS to start cleaning every corner of the ship to prepare for the Almighty Tallest visit."   
"Um...yessir." a hesitant voice responded, "Hey! WAIT! What're you doing!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" they heard him say I the background. A second later an explosion was heard accompanied by a scream, the lights flickered and the ship underneath them shook.   
"Sorry sir, gotta go!" the harried voice said.   
"And you said humans were idiotic." Gaz commented sarcastically.  
"And they are!" Zim replied vehemently, pulling out his electronic notebook. Gaz began walking around the room in circles, from one end of the room to the other.   
She had to get out of there, for Dib's sake if not for hers. She still couldn't believe that he'd actually come back surrendered for her. Sure, he was her brother but to put it simply she treated him like shit. She would have completely understood if he'd left her, laughing his head.   
"Would you stop that?!" Zim yelled, holding the digital notebook tightly, Gaz jerked her head up, coming out of her reverie.   
"No." Gaz replied shortly, as she continued pacing. Suddenly the ship shook and the lights flickered once, twice, and then went out and stayed out. A terrified squeak escaped her lips before she could stop it; she slapped her hand over her mouth but Zim heard anyway.   
"Afraid of the dark, are we?" Zim asked wickedly, Gaz could practically her the smirk in his voice. She felt her heart quicken and started taking deep breaths to calm herself.   
  
  
Hehe...thought I'd be evil and stop right here, a tiny cliffhanger, just to keep you going. But look at the bright side, at least it didn't take me longer then 3 weeks to finish it, right? Well, R&R thanks :) 


	8. What happened

Hey everyone, sorry for the cliffhanger, but hey it didn't take that long for me to write the next chapter, right? Oh, and when I said something about 3 weeks between an update I was referring about the time between chap. 5 and chap. 6. Oh, and sorry for changing the rating to R but you'll understand why when you read this.   
Disclaimer: Invader Zim is Jhonen Vasquez's work of genius, not mine... :sigh:  
  
  
  
She began to sweat and tremble at the same time, 'Get a grip! It happened so long ago, why can't you just let it go?' the voices were back. It had happened a long time ago, but everything was engraved in her memory, every second was as vivid as if it had happened yesterday. She dropped slowly to the ground and hugged her knees, pulling herself into a fetal position.   
'So you can give advice to other people about letting things go but not take it yourself?' her angry inner voice spoke in her head, taunting her.   
"But...it hurt. Hurt so bad." Gaz moaned out loud, not quite loud enough for Zim to hear the words but loud enough for him to hear the anguish that came with it.   
'Little Gaz is scared.' The voice continued, 'She's always been scared and helpless.'  
"N-no..." Gaz whimpered, trying to defend herself from the voice, "It's not true...not true." She was shaking uncontrollably, and she heard her voice tremble as she spoke. She whimpered softly before she could stop it.  
Zim strained his ears, as he heard Gaz talking to herself. It sounded like she was arguing with someone. He nearly gasped when he heard her whimper, Gaz was seriously afraid..., but of the dark? It didn't seem like her at all.   
"Are you okay?" He asked uncertainly. Little noises floated from where Gaz was, they sounded like those of a primitive animal that had been separated from its mother. A quiet wailing. Zim was astonished, Gaz wasn't afraid of anything, or so he'd once thought. When she didn't respond he stood up, somewhat hesitantly, and walked to where he figured Gaz was. Trying to sense where she was without running into her, he knelt down to where he heard the noises. He stretched his hand toward her and touched what he thought was her shoulder.   
'God! She's shaking!" Zim thought as he came in contact with her, she gave out a strangled sob and shrank away from him.   
"Gaz?" Zim asked, "Are you alright?" She didn't reply, he shuffled on his knees closer to her, "C'mon! Tell me what's wrong!" he ordered impatiently. Still no response.  
"Dammit Gaz! I'll blast your fucking head off if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Zim threatened loosing his patience. The noises became short and a little frantic sounding, rather then the wailing it was before. It took Zim a couple seconds to realize that she was crying. Uncertainly, he put his hand on her shoulder once again. He opened his mouth to try and get her to start talking, but shut it quickly when Gaz spoke.   
"Mommy...and me...w-we were making cookies be-because Dibby and Dad went to see a movie. I was getting the eggs out of the fridge, and then I heard a noise. I shut the fridge and saw Momma lying on the floor, there was a slash on her cheek and b-blood, and a man was there too." Gaz stopped, she was nearly sobbing now. Zim, feeling uncomfortable, moved closer and wrapped a hesitant arm around her shoulders. Gaz wiped tears off of her face and took a deep breath before continuing. "I started screaming, the man h-he didn't know I was there and he looked up and when he saw me he, he grinned. But it wasn't a nice grin, it wasn't nice at all. He kept watching me as he grabbed Momma by the hair and made her look at me. He whispered something to her, I don't know what but it was something scary, 'cause her eyes got big and she started to kick and hit him. B-but he was too strong and he started kicking her, real hard. At first she was screaming real loud, but when he stopped she was only breathing hard. Mommy was trying to yell at me to run, but I couldn't move, I don't know why but I couldn't move. Then the man started walking toward, and I started running to the front door. But, h-he caught me-" Gaz stopped, Zim gave her an encouraging squeeze. He didn't really want to hear this, it wasn't his business, but he couldn't just make her stop.  
"He took me back to the kitchen and he-he turned off all the lights, so it was dark-real dark. Then he tied a cloth around my eyes, so I couldn't see anything, it was all dark, so dark. Then he took off my clothes-" Zim cringed, god he didn't want to hear this, not one bit, "And he-he...stuck himself inside me. I could hear Mommy, she was crying and whispering stuff like, 'I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." I kept telling her that it wasn't her fault, it wasn't her fault.... Finally, he stopped what he wa-was doing, and took my blindfold off. Then, he turned the light back on. He brought out a knife; he let it flash in the light a couple times. Then, he put it next to Mommy's throat, Mommy looked at me, she was real sad. I told her that it was okay, it wasn't her fault, then I told her that I loved her. The man started laughing, he cut m-my M-mommy's head off," Zim winced, this was disgusting, "There was blood everywhere, everywhere, the man was still laughing as he left. I went to my mommy and cuddled against her, I cried until I fell asleep. Then Dad and Dibby came back, Daddy came in first- he saw everything and made Dib go to his room, so he couldn't see anything. Daddy called the hospital and the police. They came and took Mommy away and made me go to the hospital. They told Daddy that I'd been molested. Daddy was very sad about Mommy, but he got really mad when the doctors told him. At first he said it wasn't true, but he knew that it was. The police asked me questions, like 'what did he look like,' but I didn't tell them. I couldn't, I would start crying and Daddy would get real mad and tell them to leave. They stopped asking questions, Daddy started working lots, and Dib thought that Mommy had been abducted by aliens. I didn't want to tell him the truth, he might've gotten mad at me 'cause it was my fault."   
"What!" Zim shouted, he made guttural sound in the back of his throat. He couldn't help it, how could she think it was her fault?   
"I could've run away, I could've gotten help, I could've tried to stop him. I had the chance, I could have saved her! She'd be alive if I had only gotten help!" Gaz slipped out of Zim's hold and slumped to the ground where she began sobbing again.   
"You were only a little kid, you did what you thought was right." Zim said, he pulled her toward him, with her halfway on his lap. Still crying, she leaned against his chest. Surprised, Zim tensed and then relaxed putting his chin on the top of her head. They sat there until Zim realized she'd stopped crying, he leaned back and saw that she was asleep.   
"Couch set up, 16 feet by 14 feet," Zim whispered, a whirring was heard before the floor opened and a couch popped up. Zim stood up and went to go put her on the sofa but when he set her down, she whimpered and clutched his shirt. Sighing, Zim sat down on the couch with her in his lap, and soon found himself getting drowsy and was soon asleep. 


	9. The Tallest Arrive

Sorry, I haven't updated in, like, forever but y'know school... homework... procrastinating against the aforementioned. But hey, I haven't gotten many new reviews, what's up with that people?! But, it's all-cool, and if you review a lot this time, whether it is a flame, constructive criticism, or a compliment, then I may update faster. Thank you. (Oh, and if you don't review I may not continue the story, BWAHAHAHA!!) Also, you know how the couch popped up when the power was out? (And thanks for pointing that out Briana) Well, the *power* wasn't out, just the lights? K? Alrighty then. Oh, and the Tallest are here! (Sorry that chapter is so short and not very detailed but it's here isn't it?  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim, if you sue, then you get an empty tape dispenser and a bunch of drawings. So don't.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir? Sir? Sir?! Excuse me Sir, I'm sorry to wake you but the Almighty Tallest are here." Zim opened his eyes slowly and yawned. Stit, his personal servant was standing in front of him. Gaz was still sleeping on his lap, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red from crying. All the lights were finally back on, Zim's gaze fell upon Stit and when what he'd said had finally sunk in, Zim nearly jumped up.   
"What?" Zim hissed quietly, so as not to wake up Gaz, "Where are they?"  
"They're outside the door, I had them wait for you to, err, make yourself, uh, presentable." Stit replied. Zim looked down at Gaz and his wrinkled clothing, he moved to get up when the doors opened. Zim jerked his head up, Red and Purple walked in, looking around the room before turning to look at Zim and Gaz.   
"Is this the one you were arguing with during our little chat?" Purple asked as they neared the couch, he poked at Gaz's forehead, making her shift in her sleep, "I see you made up." Purple added smirking at Zim, whose face tinted with a blush.  
"No! It's not like that!" Zim said indignantly.  
"Yeah right." Purple said sarcastically, "She's kinda pretty...for a human." He added, looking her over.   
"It is not like that! I do not like her!" Zim snapped, he stood up, and put Gaz on the couch.   
"Doesn't seem that way to me." Red commented.  
"Whatever, morons." Zim muttered under his breath.  
"What did you say?" Red asked in a threatening tone.  
"Tour! I asked if you guys would like a tour of the ship." Zim said.  
"Right...I guess. How about you Purple?" Red asked turning to his counterpart.   
"Nah, I think I'll stay here." Purple plopped on the sofa next to Gaz's curled up feet.   
"Fine, c'mon Zim, lets go." Red ordered.   
"Actually I was going to let Stit tour you." Zim said pointing to the assistant who was now shifting nervously from one to the other.   
"Eer..fine." Red left the room, a nerve-wracked Stit following close behind. Sighing, Zim glanced over at Purple before settling in his throne and opening his notebook.   
  
--------------------------------------------------   
Gaz woke as the other 2 Irkens entered the room; she recognized their voices from the conversation Zim had had earlier. She nearly growled as she heard them discuss a "relationship" between her and Zim but decided that it would help her escape if they thought that she was still asleep. She felt Zim stand up and put her on the sofa.  
As the Irkens talked she let her thoughts drift to last night and she instantly became angry with herself. Why did she tell Zim that? She'd never told anyone the full story; not the police, not her dad, not Dib, and not any of the psychiatrists she'd been sent to. The only reason that would come to mind was the fact that it was the first time she'd been in complete darkness since it happened. She was not only angry with herself but also ashamed. She hadn't cried since her mother had been killed, not since the last police officer had stopped asking questions, and here she was pouring herself out to the one person who destroyed her home, her father, and what life she'd once had.   
She stopped thinking, quelling the hate, anger, and embarrassment and instead listened to the Irkens idle chatter. Zim was saying something about a tour. She tensed as one of the Irkens plopped down next to her feet, making the couch sink under his weight. A second later the other Irken, along with another left the room. She listened to the beeps of Zim's notebook and wished that they'd all leave soon. She needed to escape because the Dib would be waking before long and she had to get out of there.   
  
  
  
That's all for now, oh and ignore any mistakes I have in here. Review please 


	10. Zim's annoyed and Gaz has a flashback

Hey, once again sorry for taking so long and sorry for the crappy chapter (the one before this one), and thanks for the reviews. Y'know I love'm!! I thrive on them, I need them to live and to continue writing and updating. (Oh, and as you may have noticed in the last chap. Purple's a horny little bastard, hehe, well he is....) Also this was done late at night after one of my coffee raves, so ignore any mistakes.  
Disclaimer: You want a disclaimer? Then read the last 9 chapters disclaimers.  
  
  
Zim sighed inwardly, he was already getting annoyed by the "Almighty Tallest", and they'd only been there less than a half hour. Ever since he figured out that they'd only sent him to earth to die, he'd had a very short temper with them. He'd tried to keep their conversations as short as possible. Most lasted less then 2 or 3 minutes, the longest was 12 and he had wanted to strangle them. Now that they were there, however, he couldn't just cut the connection. How long they were going to stay he didn't know, but he knew he wasn't going to survive it.   
Mentally he tried to figure out ways he could use to get rid of the Tallest. During meals he'd insist that they eat in their own private dining rooms. Any free time he'd convince them to help torture the disobedient humans, watch the slavery classes, and overview the shorter Irkens. If all else failed, he'd tell them he was extremely sick with a deadly human disease called diarrhea.   
"So Zimmy, how many of the humans have slept with?" Purple asked, interrupting his thoughts. Zim blushed, an angry look crossing his face.  
"None!" he replied, defiantly.  
"Really? Interesting, the way you were holding that human, " Purple jerked his thumb at Gaz, "I would've figured you were sleeping with her."  
"Well you would've figured wrong." Zim snapped, fighting to control his temper.  
"Hmmm..." Purple said, thinking.  
"What now?" Zim asked, sighing.  
"Since you don't want her, I'll take her." Purple replied.  
"What?!" Zim shouted astonished, eyes wide.  
"I said that since you didn't want her, I'd take her." Purple repeated.  
"No!" he shouted.   
"So you are using her?" Purple asked, nonexistent eyebrow raised.  
"No!" Zim said outraged.  
"So why can't I?"   
"Because...I-I well...because I have to kill her in front of Dib!" Zim replied angrily, stammering.  
"Ah." Purple replied as if he didn't believe him," What a waste." Zim sighed and shook his head, how was he going to live through this? He'd probably commit suicide before the next couple days were over.  
"A waste of a bad attitude." Zim commented, "She's a sarcastic little bitch."  
"You obviously didn't think so." Purple commented casually.   
"I never had nor will I ever have a relationship with this human or any other." Zim said crossly, scowling at Purple.  
~~~~~~~~~  
As Gaz listened to them talking, she considered knocking all of the Irkens teeth out and then shoving them up his ass, but stopped herself for Dib's sake. She listened as Zim defended himself but didn't get angry when he called her a sarcastic bitch. Why would she be mad when that was the image she'd strived for. A cruel, heartless bitch; an utterly horrible being-so vicious it was impossible for anyone to like her.   
Growing up, her brother only added to her image, unfortunately it also gave their family a bad name and it went so far that her dad had been out of work for a few weeks, due to rumors. Most of the rumors didn't bug her, but one in particular caused her to attack a boy twice her size.   
She'd been in the 9th grade, and was walking down the hall playing her game slave when she walked past a few of the many jocks standing at their lockers a few feet from hers. She paused her game to open the locker, and as she pulled out a couple of books, the leader of the jocks began speaking loudly.  
"There goes the freak." He said, his cronies chuckled. Gaz didn't even pause.  
"I heard her psychotic brother accused all of his teachers of being aliens and claims that he captured Bigfoot." The flankies laughed again. Gaz gave him a glare but didn't pause from putting the books in her bag.  
"Another thing, I heard their father killed their mother but the poli--"that was as far as he'd gotten. Gaz had jumped at him, throwing aside her books. She began to punch, kick, bite, and scratch him. Disoriented, it took the cronies awhile to realize what had happened, but when they did they pulled her off him, and held her as the leader began punching her. She didn't sit and take it, however, she kicked at him and fought against the arms holding her. In the end she'd been given with 2 weeks of expulsion, 3 broken ribs, a black eye, bruised nose, and fat lip, the other guy got a wounded pride and a day of detention saying 'the crazy kid attacked me outta no where'. Dib had been disappointed with her, but like always she'd acted like she didn't care, and Dib had finally lost his temper with her.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you give a damn what kind of a name your giving us?!" Dib had screamed at her.  
"No, not at all." She'd replied, sitting on her bed playing her game.   
"Why the fuck not!!!?"   
"Should I?"   
"Yes! You're making people think we're fucking crazy!!"   
"Oh and you're so normal yourself?"   
"I have fucking friends!"   
"Right, and they're not freaks too?"  
"You're the fucking loner!"   
"So?"  
"The only other loner at the school is Zim, what does that say about you!?"   
"I don't know, what does it mean, oh guru of all knowledge?"  
"Why can't you be normal!!"   
"Normal is overrated, you know." Gaz had replied, he was lucky she'd been injured, the drugs prescribed to her made her drowsy and relaxed, more then she'd ever be anyway, "Apparently normal to you is being a pom-pom waving bimbo or an air-headed jock, or how about a big-headed, fantasy obsessed, unrealistic FREAK?!"   
"YOU ARE SO FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!" Dib had screamed one last time before leaving the room and slamming the door. An hour or two later he'd stuck his head in and mumbled an apology, and that had been the end of one of their many problems. 


	11. They're up to something

Hey everyone, sorry for taking soooooo long to update. Thanks for the reviews! If I get more I might update quicker!! Oh...and a lot of you people are gonna hate me after this chapter...or at least according to my surveys you will. It's about Gir, I dare not say more!!!! Just read... (Oh, and I'm not going to do the G dot I dot R dot thing {G.I.R.}, it bugs me. I mean Gir * is * his name so why should it look like a science term?)   
  
  
  
  
Zim watched Gaz as she stretched and turned to the inside of the couch, eyes still closed. He was still thinking about how to rid himself of Purple, who was also watching Gaz. Suddenly the bell rang for the Irken Brunch and he found his way out.  
"Would you look at that! Brunch already!" Zim nearly squealed with delight but restrained himself, merely grinning widely. He spoke to the computer, "Intercom on. All servants in Quadrant 15 are to clean and set up formal dining room 3 for the Almighty Tallest. Intercom off."   
"I'll have one of my servants take you to the dining room, Red should be there before you." Zim said turning to Purple.  
"Aren't you coming?" Purple asked.  
"No, I've got things to do." Zim said, silently praying Purple wouldn't tell him to go with him. He took out his notebook and pressed a few buttons before speaking again, "Stit will drop Red off and then come get you."   
"Whatever." Purple said, uninterestedly. A second or two later the doors opened and Stit hurried in.   
"Your escort is here." Zim said struggling to suppress his glee. Stit waited by the door and when Purple stood from the couch and walked to the door they both walked out, the doors slowly sliding shut behind them. Zim heaved a sigh of relief and slumped in his chair.  
"You can get up now Gaz." Zim said after a couple seconds, looking toward the couch. Gaz stiffened and then slowly sat up.  
"When'd you know I was awake?" Gaz asked, standing and stretching.  
"A couple seconds after the Almighty Tallest got here." Zim replied, "Your breathing wasn't relaxed, and you tensed up every time you heard something you didn't like. Your eyes flickered too much." Zim explained.  
"Mmm...." Gaz said as she glanced around slowly. Zim watched her eyes, narrowed.  
"I wouldn't even bother trying to escape." Zim said warningly. Gaz glared at him and they both sat quietly, thinking.  
"Why did you tell me...what you did?" Zim asked suddenly breaking the silence. Gaz glared at him for a couple seconds before opening her mouth to speak. When she did, her voice held a steely, hateful tone to it.  
"I don't know, but if you ever tell anyone, I will take your overused, pathetic tongue and wrap it around your scrawny, little neck and choke you with it until your face is blue and your eyes pop out." Zim stared at her, eyes wide. He swallowed nervously as he shuddered, shaking off the verbal attack.  
"Why'd you listen anyway?" Gaz asked, picking at her fingernails, feigning disinterest.  
"Well, because...I...you..." Zim stuttered, blushing. He regained his composure and straitened up, "What? An evil invader can't sympathize with humans?" he smirked.  
"No." Gaz snapped, "Why did you listen?"  
"Because, you were, err, you were crying..." Zim said, clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably.  
"And if you ever tell anyone that I cried, I'll break every one of your fingers and toes, one...by...one." Gaz interrupted, drawing out the last phrase for affect. Zim looked nervously at his fingers.  
"As if a stink-beast like you could do anything to me, Superior Invader Zim!!!!!!!" He hadn't changed at all, Gaz sighed as Zim started laughing maniacally. She remembered a time when he had taken her "hostage" in an attempt to get photographs of him from Dib. He had made the mistake of taking her GS2 away from her, apparently annoyed by it's beeping. In the end, Zim had taken quite a beating and Dib had the pictures taken away by Gir in his attempt to "rescue" her.  
"What happened to Gir?" Gaz asked, suddenly remembering she hadn't seen the robot since the invasion began.  
"Well..." Zim paused hesitantly, "He...one of the younger Irkens...during an attack on humans, he blew Gir up." Zim said staring at the floor intently, looking somewhat forlorn.   
"Oh, I...he was kinda cool." Gaz said, disconcerted. He was in his own, naïve, troublesome ways. Gir was the only "person" who'd been able to make her smile at something that didn't involve someone else getting hurt or embarrassed. During their brief encounters they'd established a type of bond. She felt a familiar tiny sadness enter her heart, and she swallowed hard to shove it down. Sometimes it felt like her heart was chipping away piece by piece. It hurt a lot.  
"Yes, well I have a few of my top scientists working on rebuilding him, but I don't think it'll ever be the same." Zim said recovering from his silent lapse.  
"No...it wont. Gir was unique." Gaz said, mentally slapping herself for saying too much. She'd already told Zim about her mother, did she have to tell him everything else too!?  
"I suppose, but what's done is done." Zim sighed.  
"What happened to the guy who blew him up?" Gaz asked.  
"I had him executed." Zim replied bluntly and coldly.  
"I see." They both sat quietly for a few minutes.  
"What's that other Irken's problem?" Gaz asked, sneering, remembering what he had said earlier.  
"What? Oh, Purple? He, how do you humans put it? He's easily turned on." Zim replied, Gaz barked out a laugh.  
"He says anything again and he'll be eating his ugly teeth for breakfast." Gaz growled.  
"Is that so?" Gaz and Zim jerked their heads toward the door. Purple and Red were standing there.  
"Yes it is." Gaz hissed, angrily. Purple raised his non-existent eyebrows, and grinned.  
"I like'm that way." He stated, "Nice and feisty." Gaz made a face, showing her disgust and contempt. Purple and Red walked in, Red giving Purple annoyed glances as if he was used to the he was acting.  
"Hey Zim, you do realize that Gir was an idiotic piece of scrap metal?" Red asked as they got closer.   
"To you maybe." Zim replied shortly.  
"Just clarifying." Red said.  
"Yeah, whatever." Zim muttered, "Exactly how long were you listening to us?" he asked, failing to keep a growl out of his voice.  
"When you said something about her crying and she then she threatened you." Purple replied, Gaz glared at him.  
"I didn't cry."  
"Riiight." Purple said sarcastically. He was about to say more but Red elbowed him and they began conversing quietly. Finally they stopped and looked up at Zim.  
"We need a private room." Purple said.  
"Completely empty." Red added.  
"Sound proof." Purple said. Zim quirked an eyebrow and stared at them for awhile, a million thoughts running through his head, but one stood out in particular. They were up to something.   
  
  
  
Alright, I was getting tired and my fingers were beginning to cramp so I figured this was a good place to stop. I promise not make the wait for the next chapter so long. R&R please??????? Oh, and sorry for any typo's. Hehe, but I am tired. 


	12. Gaz is tricked

I told you guys I wouldn't wait so long between updates this time. :) Thanks for the review Gir's Cupcake, I read your review and decided to go ahead and type the next chapter. See! I told you I'd update faster if I got reviews. Once again ignore all mistakes made.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, ::sniff:: I know, it isn't fair.  
  
  
  
"I want their 3 Irkens in Quadrant 7 to clear out one of the spy rooms. The Almighty Tallest will be using it." Zim spoke into his T.C., still eyeing the Tallest suspiciously. He pressed a couple buttons, "Stit, you will be taking them there." Less then 5 seconds later the Irken opened the door.   
"I'll escort you there." Stit said bowing to the Tallest. Red and Purple walked to the entrance but they turned back.  
"If we're not out by lunch, I'd like it delivered." Red said, Zim nodded and they turned to leave.  
"I'll see you later." Purple said, winking at Gaz, who gagged and flipped him off.  
"Freak." Gaz muttered, flopping onto the couch as they finally left. Zim got up from his throne and began pacing back and forth across the room. His footsteps would get quieter as he walked away and steadily louder as he got closer. After a couple minutes of his pacing, Gaz glared at him, annoyed.  
"What's your problem?" she finally snapped.  
"They're up to something. Something isn't right." Zim replied, not even pausing from his pacing.  
"Then find out what they're up to, if you're so paranoid about it." Gaz said stretching out onto the couch.  
"I am, and I have an idea how to, too." Zim said, stopping suddenly, looking at Gaz with a gleam in his eyes.   
"What?" Gaz asked, alarmed, "Whatever the hell you're thinking about, just forget about it."   
"Oh but you forget that you are under my control." Zim said, walking toward her, arms clasped behind his back, "You have two options: Obey me and live, or die."   
"Go on then, kill me." Gaz said, not even blinking, Zim stopped, taken aback, "I really don't care either way. The only thing it's going to accomplish is another dead carcass rotting away on your ship. I have nothing to live for, other than seeing you die in the most god-awful way possible." Zim stared at her shocked, then a sly grin broke out on his face.  
"You say you have nothing to live for, what of Dib?" he questioned.   
"Dib?" Gaz thought for a moment, "He doesn't need me, never have and never will. Before the invasion began he had his so-called friends, our father, and in way- he had you."   
"What do you mean 'he had me'?" Zim asked, an appalled look on his face.  
"You were what kept him going. My father wasn't always there for us, but you were, always there like a thorn in his side. His friends were obnoxious, backstabbing weirdos who wouldn't be upfront with him. You were, you always told him what you thought, never talked about him behind his back like his friends did. I used to think that sometimes you were the only thing that kept him alive." Gaz explained. Zim sat slowly onto the couch as what she said sunk in.   
"So then the threat of killing you does no good?" he asked. Gaz looked at him pointedly. Zim sat quietly for a few more seconds, chewing on his fingernails.   
"You never finished your interview, did you?" he asked, suddenly, "You know, the questions you had to answer when you first got to the station?" Gaz looked at him suspiciously, slowly shaking her head. Zim pulled out his electronic notebook again, "Computer transfer all data files that include the name Gaz Membrane to my EN." He said pushing a few buttons. Gaz sat up and looked over his shoulder.  
"Every interview asks the person to write down every person that they're close to, you need to answer how you feel about them, you're relationship to them, and their current stature, y'know, dead, captured, or free. A lot of people try to lie, and other refuse to do it, but with a helmet device I created, they get an electric shock every time they lie, or don't answer." Zim explained.  
"You're disturbed." Gaz sneered at him. He merely laughed and messed with his notebook again.   
"Let's see...how 'bout we look at Dib's first?" Zim said wickedly, "Let's you're the first on his list, sister of course, he added that he loves you to death and if anyone lays a finger on you, they will suffer the consequences. Amusing." Zim pressed another button, "Kyan is next, he says you're one of his best friends, and he has a crush on you." Zim grinned as Gaz mumbled something and stared at the ground, her face tinting with a blush.  
"Next is Tia. You're her friend and a sister type to her. She looks up to you greatly and wants to be like you." Gaz's head snapped up as she heard Tia's name, and she growled at Zim.  
"Where is she?" She snapped before she could stop herself, "If you have her doing anything I'll tear out your freaking lungs and eat'm myself. She just saw her brother killed right in front of her."  
"What do you think I am? A barbarian? Everybody gets a day or two to recover before they have to work." Zim replied smirking, glad to have caught her attention. Zim pressed another button and opened his mouth to continue but Gaz interrupted him.  
"I get the point." She snapped.  
"Then you know that you either help me or all those people will suffer at my hands because of you." Zim smirked.  
"So what do you think keeps me from killing you right this instant?" Gaz asked, standing and glaring at Zim dangerously.  
"Because all my servants are under strict orders to torture Dib if I die." Zim smirked at her.  
"Prove it." Gaz growled, balling her hands into fists, readying herself to attack. Zim fumbled with his T.C., keeping one eye on Gaz as he pressed a button. He showed her an Irken standing in the screen, before turning it back to himself to talk.  
"Tell me, what are you ordered to do if I die?" Zim asked.  
"Uh...torture the big-headed one?" the voice came back hesitant.  
"Yes! And don't you forget it!!!" Zim snapped looking at Gaz nervously, "And if I die I want you to look up Gaz Membrane in the interview files and kill them too!!" he added quickly. Gaz sneered at him, and kicked at his shin angrily.   
"Ow!!!!" Zim groaned, rubbing the injured spot, "FOOL!!!!"   
"God, I feel so much better." Gaz grinned.  
"Stink-beast." Zim growled, still rubbing the soon to be bruise. They sat quietly for a few minutes, Zim moaning over his wound.  
"So, what do you want me to do?" Gaz finally asked, scowling at Zim.   
"I knew you'd see it my way," Zim smirked at her, an egotistical look plastered on his face, "All you have to do is seduce Purple into telling you what they're planning."  
  
  
  
That's it for now, but aren't you glad I didn't wait for over a month to update? Thanks for the reviews everyone!! I NEED MORE!!!! 


	13. Pizza bread

Hey!!! I'm on a roll aren't I? Actually it's because I have no life, but oh well. Oh, and just to let everyone know, once I'm done with the entire story (I think I have around 4 more chapters to go) I plan on fixing all of my errors and improving the story with better descriptions and dialogue and such. Keyword there: PLAN No definite there. Also I'm beginning to think I should call this a ZAGF (Zim and Gaz Friendship) rather than a ZAGR but oh well. Zim is a bit UnZim-like in this chapter but not that bad, I think.  
  
  
  
"No." Gaz said flatly, as soon as the words left his mouth. Zim stared at her incredulous.  
  
"Yes!" Zim shouted when he recovered.  
  
"No!" Gaz growled.  
  
"FINE!! Then those STUPID, FILTHY STINKBEAST HUMAN WORMBABY FRIENDS OF YOURS DIE!!!!!!!" Zim screamed, hopping up and down, fists clenched at his side. He reminded Gaz of these spoiled brats who had lived next door to her, and who had thrown temper-tantrums every time they didn't get their way.  
  
"Dork." Gaz commented as Zim finally stopped and began breathing heavily through his open mouth, saliva dripping down his chin.  
  
"So you'd rather let your friends die, then flirt with Purple for a little while?" Zim questioned after a few seconds. Gaz glared at him before murmuring something under her breath. Zim leaned forward.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, leering at her.  
  
"I said, mmfhmine." She said, muttering as she got to the last word.  
  
"Say again?" Zim asked.  
  
"I SAID, fine, but I'm only going to find out what their planning and then I'm coming right back." Gaz snapped.  
  
"That's all I need to know." Zim replied, smirking, "Now, first order of business is to get you cleaned up. You look like you haven't washed yourself in months." Gaz shook her head, not bothering to tell him that she hadn't. All of the rebels had tried to keep clean but without running water it had been near impossible.  
  
"Follow me." Zim said walking to one of the doors. He opened it to reveal a bathroom. A strange looking toilet was to the left and straight ahead was an oddly shaped tub; well at least she thought it was a bathtub. It was a circle with high sides but instead of one spout for water there was 8, each labeled differently. She leaned forward to look at one of the labels but Zim moved in front of her, twisting three of the knobs. Different colored liquids began pouring out; one was an orangey-rust color, the second was green and bubbled when it met with the other liquids, the last was clear like water but was thick and reminded her of gelatin.  
  
"I'm not bathing in that." Gaz said wrinkling her nose in disdain, "What is it anyway?"  
  
"You are too, and it's simple soaps." Zim scoffed at her, "That one there," Zim pointed to the clear liquid, "is the equivalent to your earth 'water'." Zim shivered at the thought of the acid like substance.  
  
"The green one is to clean your skin, and the orange is for getting rid of bacteria's causing stench, it's also the Irken mating smell, kind of like your cologne and perfume." Zim finished.  
  
"Irken mating smell?" Gaz said, sneering at him.  
  
"Yes, it will help Purple become attracted to you." Zim replied.  
  
"He doesn't need any help with his horny freakin' ass." Gaz growled.  
  
"Too bad." Zim said, turning off the spouts as it was nearly filled to the top and then sitting back, "Go ahead, get in." he urged when she made no move. Gaz looked at him pointedly.  
  
"Leave and I will." She said when he didn't get the point.  
  
"Stupid humans and their moronic privacy." Zim muttered as he left, shutting the door. Gaz waited for a second before she pulled off her dirty clothes and then, hesitantly slid into the liquid, closing the curtain as she did so. It felt like she was sliding into jello but it was strangely relaxing and she soon felt herself becoming sleepy, but she jerked awake as she heard the door open.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, making sure the curtain was closed all of the way.  
  
"I'm taking your clothes." Zim replied.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Gaz asked.  
  
"They're disgusting, I'm just taking them to enter the sizes into the computer to get new ones for you." Zim explained before she heard the door shut once more.  
  
"Fine." Gaz murmured to herself, sliding once more into the soothing liquid. She was half asleep when she fell all the way under the solution and realized that she could breath in it. Amazed, she took a few cautious breaths, and then a deep, lung filling breathe. She sat up and watched as it dripped off of her. Finally, she stood and poked her head around the curtain looking for something to dry herself off with. She saw a dark purple robe on a rack and yanked it off, wrapping it around herself and stepping carefully out of the tub. Just then Zim walked in, carrying a small brown bag, he saw that Gaz was out of the bath already and tossed her the bag.  
  
"Those are your clothes." He said, getting ready to walk out. Gaz opened the bag and dumped its contents out.  
  
"You mean underclothes right?" Gaz asked, holding up the bra-like top and the black tiny shorts and underwear. The top was also black but it had the Irken Insignia plastered on the back.  
  
"No, those are your clothes." Zim said, stopping and looking at her with a sneer on his face.  
  
"I'm not wearing them." Gaz said, throwing them back into the bag and chucking the bag at Zim, who caught it and glared at her.  
  
"Fine, then, go naked but I'm almost positive he'll find it more inviting." Zim snapped angrily, dropping the bag, leaving the room and slamming the door.  
  
"Geez, what's got his undies in a bunch." Gaz said to herself, staring at the bag with hatred. Sighing, she hurriedly put them on, and then wrapped the robe back around her. She walked out of the room, running her fingers through her wet hair.  
  
Zim sat on his throne, staring straight ahead, eyes somewhat vacant. He was fighting to control all of the emotions that had surfaced as he'd seen Gaz fresh from the bath. He'd remembered how he'd felt before the armada, how he'd squelched the feelings, hoping to kill them forever. Apparently, it had not worked as well as he'd first thought. He was confused on how a worm baby could elicit these strange, thoughts. He was also angry; angry with himself, with Dib, with the Tallest, with the armada, and with Gaz for bringing out these feelings. But he chalked it up to the Irken mating smell, giving the subject a sort of finality as Gaz approached from the bathroom. He frowned at her when he saw that she was still wearing the robe.  
  
"Relax, those pieces of cloth you call actual clothes are on under this." Gaz said, watching his expression. Zim nodded, and sat up, watching her expectantly.  
  
"What?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Take the robe off, I've already called Stit, he'll be here shortly. I've explained everything to him." Zim said. Gaz wrinkled her nose at him but shrugged out of the robe. Zim watched her, apparently uninterested. The clothes fit Gaz nicely although she looked a little gaunt and pale, but he figured that since food was scarce they didn't eat as often as they should've. And as far as Zim knew she'd always been pale. He began to wonder when she'd last eaten, not since she'd been with him, and the prisoners weren't fed until they'd answered their questions.  
  
"When was the last time you've eaten?" Zim asked, as Gaz began shifting under his gaze.  
  
"Huh? Oh." Gaz paused, thinking, "3 or 4 days, maybe 5. I don't know." She replied, looking up at him.  
  
"5 days!" Zim said somewhat outraged. An Irken had 6 meals a day, every day, no matter what, and she hadn't eaten in 5 days!  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, you know. Even at our base I only ate every other day, like everyone else, except days when we were going to attack you guys, then we'd eat as much as we needed. After awhile it became routine, my stomach hasn't even growled at all." Gaz explained.  
  
"Your infantile stomach doesn't have to growl! Your body will start to eat at itself until there's nothing left to eat and then you'll die!" Zim shouted. Gaz stared at him warily. Zim sighed and turned his T.C. on.  
  
"Send three Irkens to my chambers with as much food as they can carry." He said into it.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Gaz explained patiently.  
  
"You're eating." Zim said flatly.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You're eating."  
  
"But I'm NOT HUNGRY."  
  
"Too bad, you're eating."  
  
"You can't make me eat."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"I said, 'No you can't'." Gaz snapped, brandishing her fist.  
  
"And I said I can or your friends die." Zim said.  
  
"You never said that." Gaz growled, "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" she asked.  
  
"Because I don't want my spy passing out while she's trying to get me info." Zim replied, "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"  
  
"I don't know." Gaz said sticking her tongue out. Somebody cleared their throat at the door and Zim and Gaz turned to look, Stit was standing there, shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
"Wait for a second. The prisoner needs to eat." Zim said, Stit nodded and bowed to the side. A minute later 3 Irkens walked in, each carrying a large, round platter piled high with foods.  
  
"Place it right here." Zim said motioning to the ground in front of Gaz. The Irkens walked forward, placing the platters carefully on the ground, then left, bowing to Zim as they went.  
  
"Eat." Zim ordered, turning to Gaz.  
  
"No."  
  
"EAT! Now, dammit!!!" Zim snapped, "Do you want your friends to die just because you wouldn't eat?" he added, sighing with exasperation.  
  
"I'll take one bite but that's it." Gaz finally agreed.  
  
"10."  
  
"2."  
  
"8."  
  
"2"  
  
"5."  
  
"3."  
  
"Fine." Zim finally approved. Gaz sat down next to the platters; they were piled high with unidentifiable but delicious smelling foods. She grabbed something that resembled bread and took a small, hesitant bite. She tasted slowly, before taking a bigger bite. To her surprise it was delicious, it reminded her of pizza but with a more elegant taste. She soon found herself devouring the bread and when she realized it was gone, looked up to find that Zim and Stit were watching her, Zim with a look of triumph in his eyes.  
  
"So I was a bit hungrier then I thought, I'm done now anyway." Gaz said standing. Stit nodded, walking out the door with Gaz in tow.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this, you know." Gaz said, turning to Zim, before shutting the door. 


	14. Cage Open

I didn't like the last chapter but considering that I did it with 4 screaming kids in the room, it turned out somewhat decent. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, once again, and for those of you who read and reviewed my other story 'Live', thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
As Gaz followed Stit from the room, she glanced around, wondering where the extra security cells were directly from Zim's room. Stit led her down a long hall and when they rounded a corner, she grabbed him by the neck, pulling the tiny Irken into the air.  
  
"Where's Dib's cell?" she snapped, the servant's eyes widened as he desperatly fought against her hold, scratching her arm and hand with his long fingernails. When he didn't answer, she shook him violentely.  
  
"Where is he?" she hissed quietly, surveying the hall they were, making sure it was clear of Irkens. Stit's eyes were bugging out and he was beginning to look a funny shade of yellow, so she loosened her grip.  
  
"In the extra security cells." He gasped out desperatly. Gaz growled with frustration.  
  
"I know! Where are they from here?!" she said, exasperatedly.  
  
"Back down the hall past . . . Zim's room . . . then up stairs . . . to the left." Stit managed to squeeze out. Satisfied, Gaz conked him on the head, watching as he passed out before she put him on the ground and positioned him to look as if he were asleep. Finally, she stood up and, after making sure the hallway in front of Zim's room was clear, sprinted quickly down the passageway, looking for the stairs. As she passed Zim's doors she caught sight of a small opening, slowing quickly down, she saw that it was an entry way for stairs.  
  
She made a trumiphant noise as she ran up the stairs two by two. When she got near the top, she slowed into a tiptoe, straining her ears for any noises. When she heard none, she peaked her head over the top stair, but quickly shot back down, seeing two Irkens. Slowly, she looked up again and saw that they were both sleeping. Rolling her eyes, she walked passed them and followed a long corridor. When she saw the first left there was, she turned into it. And fell to the ground as she crashed into two Irkens who were rounding the corner at the same time. She recovered quickly and shot up, kicking both of the Irkens temples, making them slump to the ground before they had time to react. She looked around, surveying the area for any more Irkens, but found it devoid of them. She'd just turned into a row of cells and she quickly went up and down them, looking for Dib. As the humans saw her, they gave out delighted squeals but she ignored them and continued on. Finally, she got to the last one on the right and saw Dib, sitting against the cell's far wall, eyes closed.  
  
"Dib!" Gaz said, as loudly as she dared. He didn't react so she repeated herself. Sighing she turned to the person in the cage behind her, to ask if they had something to throw.  
  
"Do you have a-" Gaz stopped, as she squinted at the prisoner who was half- masked in shadows. She looked familiar. The person in the cage moved forward into the dim light and grinned at Gaz, whose eyes widened.  
  
"Hey, it's you!" Gaz exclaimed, it was the girl who had been next to her cage on the ship, before they got to the station.  
  
"Yep, it's me. And that's your brother, and two cells down from here is the girl you came with." The girl said grinnning.  
  
"Huh? You mean Tia? She's here? Why?" Gaz asked, thororughly confused. The girl laughed at her, and shook her head.  
  
"Seems she took after you. Apparently she wouldn't cooperate when they tried to get her to work." The girl said, "Now, are you gonna get them out of here or just stand there?" she urged, when Gaz made no move.  
  
"Oh. Do you have anything I can throw at Dib, he wont wake up." Gaz asked, turning a shade of red.  
  
"Here." The girl said, offering a boot through the cage bars, "I expect it back, though." She added, grinning, "Although, considering the way your dressed you could you use as much clothing as possible." Gaz looked down at herself and sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"It's a long story." She commented turning back to Dib's cage.  
  
"I can only imagine." The girl replied. Gaz stuck her arm and the boot through the bars of Dib's cage and took aim before throwing the boot at Dib's stomach. It hit him with a satisfying 'thud', and Dib began gasping for breath.  
  
"Dib!" Gaz said, knocking the bars of the cage, as Dib went into a coughing fit. After it finally ended, he sat up and looked at her, not quite comprehending what he was seeing. He blinked a couple times, and half- crawled to the cage, where Gaz could see him better. He was covered in bruises, and several cuts were on his face and arms.  
  
"Geez." Gaz said.  
  
"Yeah they really did a number on him." The girl commented. Dib's eyes, each a funny shade of blue and black, blinked at her once more before he finally seemed to realize who she was.  
  
"Hey, it's you. the purple girl." he said in a thick, raspy, distant voice.  
  
"Did they-?" Gaz started.  
  
"Knock him over the head a few times? Yeah, but I think his head'll clear up within a couple hours." The girl interrupted her, "The Irkens open the cages by a putting their fingers on that screen over there, then they say 'cage open', while typing in something on the keypad." The girl offered pointedly, "Didn't you knock out a couple Irkens back there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Gaz said, flustered. It wasn't fair that the girl wasn't waiting for her to do everything the way she wanted. She walked swiftly back to the Irkens and picked the smaller one up, returning to Dib's cage quickly. The screen was situated inbetween the last two cells on the wall. She grabbed the Irkens' hand and forced his fingertips onto the screen. The screen changed and a sentence came up, saying "Type in your identification and say the chosen word."  
  
"What's an identification?" Gaz asked turning to the girl in the cage.  
  
"It's like their own social security number. That one should have it written on a chain around his neck, they're notorious for forgetting it. That one's one of the worst." The girl replied.  
  
Gaz searched for the chain and pulled out a tag that had a number printed on it. She typed in the number on the keypad next to the screen and said, "Cage Open." The screen changed again and the words, "Specify Cage" came up.  
  
"Uh. All of them?" Gaz said in a questioning tone. A whirring was heard and all of the cage doors began sliding open. A cheering number of voices erupted as the captives burst out of their cages. Gaz watched as several of the humans took off out of the room, not stopping to think about what they were doing. Other's stopped and turned to look at her expectantly. One of them rushed forward and tackled her with a hug, making them both fall to the floor.  
  
"Gaz!!!" Tia shouted, energetically, "Those Irkens were so stupid they kept blaming me for everything they did wrong. Like when they forgot how to shut the cage, and when they lost their dogtag thingies." Tia said, talking fast as she stood up and held out a hand to help Gaz.  
  
"Oh my!" she exclaimed when Gaz stood up and Tia saw her outfit, "What are you wearing?!"  
  
"Long story." Gaz sighed, turning to Dib who still hadn't moved from his cage, "Dib, c'mon. Get up." Gaz knelt beside him and struggled to help him stand, the girl across from him came over and grabbed his other arm, after putting her boot back on.  
  
"Hello purple girl, hello scary scar girl." Dib greeted, Gaz looked hurriedly at the other girl but she apparently didn't care.  
  
"Hello Dib, let me see your coat." Gaz said, tugging off his trenchcoat and wrapping it around herself, buttoning it up. When she looked up and grabbed Dib's arm again, she saw that most of the captives were still watching her. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Alright the first order of business is to find the ships they keep here." Gaz said finally.  
  
"Voo Runny Threedie." Dib offered, slurring a bit as if were drunk, "Green boy calls them Vood Runs Thri."  
  
"Voot Runner Three's, yes them. I'd also like to have all of the other prisoners set free, so anyone who knows where the regular cages are should go there and help them escape while everyone else figures out how to drive the ships. So my opinion is everyone here get a partner, one who is good with electronics and one who knows where the other cages are. That way, the people who go and save the other humans can have a ride ready for them and other people." Gaz ordered in a questioning voice, looking for approval from the girl helping her with Dib. The prisoners stared at her for a minute before breaking out in an approving murmur as they paired up. When everyone was quiet and standing next to someone they watched her again.  
  
"Oh for God's sake!" Gaz muttered, "Go already. But be careful, if you come across any Irkens knock'm out, kill'm, or something, just don't let them warn eachother. Take'm by surprise." She said. They finally ran out of the hall and she heard them troop down the stairs. Leaving her with Dib, Tia, and the girl.  
  
"What're you gonna do?" Tia asked, turning to Gaz.  
  
"Get revenge." Gaz replied, grinning.  
  
"So am I." The girl said.  
  
"The clawed Irken?" Gaz asked. The girl nodded, eyes glinting with the apparent pleasure of killing one of her hated enemys.  
  
"By the way, name's Meth." The girl said, sticking out her hand.  
  
"Gaz, and this is Tia." They shook hands briefly, "And that is Dib." Gaz added, nodding her head to Dib.  
  
"I'll meet up with you guys at the Voot Runner port, later. How about in an hour or so. If anything bad happens I'll be there immediately." Meth said, turning to leave.  
  
"Sure, same here. We wont leave without you, if you don't leave without us." Gaz said.  
  
"Deal. See you later, and keep safe." Meth waved as she took off out the door.  
  
"You, too." Gaz waved back, "C'mon Tia, I need to go keep a promise I made."  
  
  
  
So whaddya think? And excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, my microsoft word program is acting up and wont spell check for me. 


	15. Oh no

Okay, honestly, NeverAgainTruth, Gaz was supposed to make it to Purple and Red, but I changed it around so I'm not following my own story anymore. I figured a lot of people would ask 'why didn't Gaz do something while she had the chance?" so I tweaked it. It actually makes more sense then what I had originally planned, but if a lot of people want to see the first version I'll type up the alternate ending, when I'm done with this ending. (oh and sorry the chapter's short). Disclaimer: I, for the millionth time, do not own Invader Zim.  
  
Zim frowned as he watched Gaz and Stit leave, something bad was going to happen, he could feel it. He turned his T.C. on and contented himself with calling all of the higher-ranking Irkens who had been put in charge of all the Quadrants. 15 minutes later, he knew that the kitchen quadrants were okay, the dining rooms, the bathing rooms, the sleeping quarters, the slave quadrants, and the storage rooms were all okay. His tongue was dry from talking and he still had a lot of quadrants to go. As he took a break he heard several footsteps run by his door. Curious, he walked over and opened it, sticking his head out. He saw several humans sprinting down the hall.  
  
"HEY!!! STOP!!! WORMBABIES!!!" Zim shouted, outraged. One of the humans let out an 'eek' but they kept running. Growling, Zim connected his T.C. to the intercom.  
  
"Several humans have escaped!!! I want ALL guards in MY Quadrants, NOW!!! Figure out where they came from and fix it!!!" he shouted into it, going back into his room. As he shut the door he heard what sounded like a stampede run by. Grimacing, he closed his eyes and opened the door, slowly opening one eye to see a group of humans rush by him.  
  
"Why me??????" he groaned, shutting the door again and leaning against it. Sighing, he walked back out and proceeded to go back the way the humans had come. As he passed the stairway to the extra- security cells, he cursed under his breath and took out a laser from a pocket on the lining inside his cape.  
  
"Please let Dib still be there, please, please." He begged out loud. As he moved to the stairs, he jumped as a single girl came charging down. As she pushed him aside, into a wall, she gave him a look of pure contempt and tore out of there. Which gave Zim little time to react, by the time he thought of shooting her, she was already around the corner. As he moved to proceed up the stairs, a large wailing filled his ears and red lights began going on and off, at the same time his T.C. began emitting a sharp beeping sound.  
  
"Oh no." Zim groaned again, "Computer disable alarm." He added as he turned his T.C. on.  
  
"Yes?" he asked wearily.  
  
"The escaped humans have begun letting out the other humans!!! A lot of our Irken's are down!" a frantic voice came through.  
  
"Recapture the humans and kill whichever ones you want to!!! JUST STOP THEM" Zim screamed angrily.  
  
"Ye-yes. Yessir." The voice stuttered. Zim sat heavily on one of the steps and let out a sigh. He jumped as he heard the distinctive click of a laser, coming from his left. Jerking his head to the source of the noise he saw Red and Purple, Red had a large laser pointed at him. Several smaller Irkens were slowly surrounding him, all of them had lasers pointed toward him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zim asked, a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.  
  
"Drop your weapon!" Red said.  
  
"NO!!! What are you doing?" Zim growled, Red cocked the gun, threatingly.  
  
"I don't like having to repeat myself." Red snapped. Zim threw his laser toward Red's feet, hoping it would go off and shoot Red in the leg. Unfortunately it remained docile, and Purple picked it up as Red motioned toward the smaller Irkens. They jumped forward, clasping restraints to his ankles and wrists before he had a chance to react. Four had a long chain that extended from the restraints. Zim yanked his wrists and two of the tiny Irkens flew toward him, sliding on the ground.  
  
"I'd advise you not to do that." Red said, coolly advancing toward him, his finger twitching on the trigger dangerously. Red motioned again and the Irkens began dragging Zim down the hall to his room.  
  
"What the HELL is this?!" Zim snapped.  
  
"You still don't know?" Red asked, laughing at him as he opened Zim's door and waited for the Irkens to drag him in, "You poor moron." The Irkens yanked him to his cage and shoved him in, with a bit of resistance coming from Zim.  
  
"You still don't know." Red said laughing at the statement, ".you no longer rule." 


	16. Fail Safe?

Gazlicious(?), loved your review, and I would've updated sooner but every time I started typing my mom kicked me off. Oh, and the stories almost over. This is the 2nd to last chapter, I will write the original ending, it just may take awhile, (I've already failed the first semester of 9th grade and I can't fail the 2nd, I procrastinate to much, damn my laziness!) Well enough of my sad life, here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
  
After Meth left, Gaz and Tia carefully straightened Dib up and, after testing to see if he could walk on his own, put his arms over their shoulders and walked slowly down the hall. All of the Irkens were still lying, haphazardly, where she'd last put them, and a few new scratches covered their faces and clothes. Tia kicked each of them as she passed them, grinning as they moaned and groaned.  
  
When they got to the stairs they peaked downward and saw Zim sitting on the stairs, they shuffled backwards a bit, but when they heard Zim jump up, they scooted closer to watch again. Gaz quieted Dib as he began mumbling something. Zim was now talking to someone, a tense anger was heard clearly but the words couldn't be distinguished. After a few exchanged words with someone out of view, Zim threw something toward the ground and a second later 4 small Irkens tackled Zim, and although surprised, Gaz had to repress a giggle. They watched as another Irken came into view, it was one of the tallest. He held a gun toward Zim's head and was speaking in a low voice, he motioned with his hands and the small Irkens began dragging Zim out of view.  
  
Gaz and Tia waited as the muffled voices and noises got quieter and quieter until they disappeared all together. When all was silent, they made their way slowly down the stairs. Suddenly a loud scream of, 'what!' echoed through the halls, making Gaz, Tia and Dib all jump.  
  
"What was that?" Tia asked in a hushed whisper a second later.  
  
"I think it was Zim." Gaz replied uncertainly. At Zim's name Dib growled, and tried to pull away from Tia and Gaz but only managed to fall the rest of the way down the stairs. Gaz and Tia ran the rest of the way down but when they got there Dib had sat up and was muttering something about killing Zim and slicing him to study his insides.  
  
"Is he alright?" Tia asked as they helped him up.  
  
"Yep, I think he's getting better." Gaz replied, as they straightened.  
  
"Better?" Tia questioned under her breath.  
  
"C'mon, let's go to the Voot Runner port, I'll leave you and Dib there to claim a runner and then I'll come back here to get revenge, 'kay?" Gaz said as they quietly snuck down the hall.  
  
"What? Come back by yourself? But the ship is crawling with Irkens, what if you get caught?" Tia asked, frowning at the idea.  
  
"I'll be fine, believe me. Besides I can't bring Dib or leave him alone. I'll be perfectly fine." Gaz said in a reassuring tone.  
  
"But if Meth's there already can I go back with you?" Tia pleaded. Gaz didn't answer but instead put a finger to her lips as they walked by Zim's door. Suddenly both of them were required to stop as Dib froze in his tracks between them; he was studying the carvings on Zim's door. A look of sudden comprehension came over his face before it became a set glare. Abruptly, he jerked away from them and stepped, clumsily, toward the door.  
  
"Dib! No!" Gaz hissed reaching for his arm, but he had already opened the door and was stumbling in. As Gaz jumped forward to pull Dib out, all of the Irkens looked at them and Gaz waved weakly. Red and Purple had brought out all of Zim's inner computers and now the room looked more like a science laboratory then anything. Red and Purple were standing near the computers, 4 small Irkens stood nearby. Her gaze fell over Zim, sitting pitiably in a cage. She did a double take, but Tia came forward, snapping her out of her shock, and they both managed to pull the struggling Dib backward.  
  
"Wait, need to kill Zim." Dib yanked his arms away from them, and lurched toward Zim's cage before they could react. The Irkens were all still staring at them, dumbfounded.  
  
"Tia, go to the docking port, wait for Meth there." Gaz muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Tia looked at her, and shook her head violently. Gaz gave her a startled look, which slowly transformed into one of approval.  
  
"Get them you morons!" Gaz and Tia jumped as the Tallest Red finally shouted. The 4 small Irkens from before surged toward them. Dib was still by the cage, laughing hysterically, and Zim growling, his eye twitching. The Irkens, although quick, were taken down within a matter of seconds, each with a punch to the stomach or kick to the head. A growl was heard as Red walked quickly toward them, gun in hand.  
  
"Stupid fools." He commented, spitting at the fallen Irkens.  
  
"It's not their fault they're trained badly." Gaz said, grinning devilishly. Red snapped his glare back to her.  
  
"Shut up, stupid human." Red prepared to pull the trigger and Gaz stared at him defiantly. His finger twitched threateningly, and suddenly he was rushed from behind. Gaz fell to the side, pulling Tia with her as a 'zzzzz' echoed through the large room. Gaz jumped up and looked toward Red to find that Dib had him in a headlock. They were busy grappling with each other and neither noticed Purple sneaking up on Dib from behind. Gaz ran toward them and jumped over Dib and Red to tackle Purple to the ground, she jumped up quickly as she realized she was touching him. Before he could get up, she kicked his temple and grabbed a laser from his hand. She looked back toward Dib and Red only to see that it was now just Dib, lying on the ground looking dazed.  
  
"That bastard took off. Coward." Dib stood up, and Tia and Gaz stared at him warily, "What?" he snapped.  
  
"Nothing, just . . . You okay?" Gaz asked, leaning forward to study him. He took a step away from her and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied hesitantly.  
  
"Do you remember much?" Gaz questioned.  
  
"What is your problem?" Dib asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Nothing, just forget it." Gaz said, nodding approvingly.  
  
"Gaz?" Tia sidled up to her, "Red did something over there before he left." Tia pointed toward one of the computers. Dib and Gaz went over to it and saw a screen with red numbers blinking ominously.  
  
"Please don't tell me that that's what I think it is." Gaz said, watching the numbers change.  
  
"It's a failsafe." Zim's voice floated from the cage and they all turned to look at him, "A bomb."  
  
  
  
::sniff:: the stories almost over. 


	17. The End

::sniff:: Aw. . . the last chapter, the very last chapter ::gives strangled sob:: I'm alright really. . . HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!!!!! WWWHHHHHHHHYYY?!?!?!?!?!? Oh well, it had to end sometime. . . right? I mean, it couldn't go forever, RIGHT? If any of you are holding out on some secret, I'll find out you know! I will. And then, then.then there will be pain. Pain. Lots and lots of pain. Ah, ahem.well, enough of my ramblings, here's. . . the. . . last.chapter. . . ::runs off crying hysterically:: Disclaimer: Well, as you've read for my last 16 chapters, I don't own Invader Zim, but even if I did I wouldn't change a thing.  
  
"Bomb?!" All three of them shouted at the same time.  
  
"Designed in case something like this happened, of course it was designed for me to set it not Red. In fact, only a select few and I knew how to set it. I certainly didn't tell him, somebody betrayed me." Zim added bitterly.  
  
"Oh, and of course you wouldn't know anything about betrayal, now would you?" Gaz snapped sarcastically. Zim glared and then lowered his eyes, thinking about how right she truly was.  
  
"C'mon, we need to get out of here." Dib grabbed Gaz's wrist and Tia's arm, tugging them toward the door.  
  
"Wait! You can't leave me here to die!!!" Zim shouted frantically.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Dib said laughing loudly, turning around as they stood by the doorframe.  
  
"No, I don't want to bet, I want out!!" Zim kicked at the bars that were holding him in, and then slammed his fist into the wall, "It isn't fair!!!" he wailed pathetically.  
  
"Hasn't anyone told you yet? Life. Isn't. Fair." Dib said scornfully, "C'mon." he started walking through the door again, but was forced to stop when Gaz didn't move. She was rooted to her spot as she looked towards Zim, her face frozen and her eyes glazed over as she thought.  
  
"Gaz?" Dib asked through gritted teeth, a tone of confusion and danger teetering on his voice, but Gaz wasn't listening, her mind was racing.  
  
Should she help him? The obvious answer was no, he'd killed her father, threatened her countless times, made her wear that god awful outfit, killed thousands of people, enslaved millions more. He'd taken over the earth, tried to get her to flirt with Purple, harassed her thousands of times, and of course, he'd betrayed her. After all he'd done he deserved to die. And yet. . . she couldn't let him. She didn't remember a lot about her mom, but she did remember something her mom used to tell her, especially after she and Dib had gotten into fights, "It doesn't matter what someone else does, what matters is what you do."  
  
Sighing resolvedly, she looked at the laser in her hand and yanked her wrist away from Dib's startled grasp. She walked quickly toward Zim's cage and heard Dib give a strangled gasp of anger. As she knelt by the cage, she felt everyone's wide-eyed stare on her, but avoided everyone's gaze. Zim started to say something but she interrupted him with a hoarse but low voice.  
  
"Shut up or you stay." Immediately he was quiet but she could feel curiosity emanating from him. She started to disintegrate the bars of the cage and Dib overcame his shock and walked swiftly toward her.  
  
"Gaz, what the hell are you doing?!" Dib nearly shouted, anger apparent on his tongue as he spat the words out. She ignored him and when she had melted both ends of a bar, she yanked it out, and went quickly to the next one. Dib bent down and she was required to stop as he forced her to look at him, his eyes looked as though he were going to start crying from anger and frustration. Her face was set and her eyes resolved, he let out a sigh, and glanced away before looking back at her.  
  
"Why?" He asked, calmly, all anger and tension gone from his voice, although his eyes were still angry, but they were no longer flashing.  
  
"Because mom wouldn't have left him here." She told him quietly, before turning back to the bars. She saw him nod swiftly and understandingly out of the corner of her eye. She yanked another bar out of place and seeing that Zim could fit through, stepped up and back. Zim stepped hesitantly out of the cage, and was knocked backwards as his face suddenly exploded with pain. It didn't take him more than a couple seconds to realize that both Dib and Gaz had punched him. He straightened up, wincing and opened his eyes to see that Gaz had already started walking toward the door, where the other girl was still staring at the exchange with shock. Dib was glaring at him, rubbing his fist.  
  
"You ever do anything to hurt my sister, ever again, I swear to god I'll kill you, then and there. And just so you know, the only reason I never killed you before was because you were my sisters only friend. Or at least I thought you were." Dib said quietly, his anger was more intense and direct then before. Zim felt himself shake from the force of it, but when Dib went after Gaz and Tia, who were already gone from the doorway, he quickly followed.  
  
"Gaz?" Tia said in a confused voice, nearly running to keep up with Gaz's quick pace, "Why'd you save him?" Gaz turned to look at her for a second, before returning her gaze to the hall in front of her.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure myself," Gaz told her, "Would you've left him?" she asked as an afterthought.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Tia said enthusiastically, making Gaz start laughing, "Gaz, will he be riding with us?"  
  
"Perhaps." Gaz replied, watching Tia's expression. As they came to a split in the hall, Gaz had to stop, mentally recalling the map of the space station. As they stopped, Dib finally caught up with them, and a second later Zim, somewhat hesitantly, followed.  
  
"It's this way." Zim sidled up to the front and pointed to the left. They began walking quickly again, this time with Zim leading. After a few twists and turns and stairs, they came to large room, filled a few humans, Irkens, and Voot Runners. Voot Runners were lined up in a long row, many were already gone and empty spaces with deep imprints were left. Several humans and Irkens were lying, unmoving on the ground. And it left the room looking like a war zone. Other humans and Irkens were sitting in the few Voot Runners that were left, looking shocked or confused..  
  
"The bomb should be going off in less then a minute, we need to get one of the ships and leave so we can be sure we're not stuck in the blast." Zim said uncomfortably. Gaz and Dib nodded swiftly, Gaz looking around for Meth. Tia was doing the same. Dib moved toward one of the empty runners and pressed a button, waiting as the hatch on the side opened with a whir.  
  
"C'mon." Dib gestured toward the ship, urging the two girls toward it. Tia walked, somewhat tentatively, toward him, looking around as she went, "What are you guys waiting for?" Dib snapped.  
  
"We made a promise with Meth." Gaz replied, "We said we would wait for each other."  
  
"Who's Meth?" Dib asked, earning strange looks from Gaz and Tia, "The point is we're not going to wait for 'Meth' forever." He said after a moment. Zim was still standing self-consciously off to the side. Gaz ignored him, looking wildly around. By now, there should be less then 30 seconds. Gaz looked at Tia and nodded toward the ship, Tia understood and climbed inside with Dib's help. Dib held out his hand for her but she shook her head and ran out of the room looking each way for any sign of Meth. Growling to herself, she turned back toward the ship. Her heart was pounding with tension, she knew she couldn't wait for much longer. She turned back toward the hall one last time.  
  
"METH!!!!!!!" Gaz shouted loudly, making Tia, Dib, and Zim all jump. She waited for a second and then ran toward the ship, "C'mon, lets go." She said, sighing. She grabbed the sides of the hatch and was about to climb in when a voice flowed into the room.  
  
"Wait!!! I'm here!" Gax turned to see Meth fly into the room, holding her hand up as if saying 'here' during roll call at school. Gaz jumped into the ship and held her hand out to Meth and pulled her in. Next Dib hopped inside, and finally Zim pulled himself, uncertainly inside. Math stared at him, incredulous.  
  
"Gaz, please don't tell me you did that." Meth said, still watching him as he climbed to the front seat and pressed several buttons, making the engine turn on and the hatch shut. Gaz nodded gravely and Meth sighed.  
  
"So how'd your revenge go?" Gaz asked looking at Meth's bloody clothes and hands.  
  
"Perfectly," Meth said, grinning wickedly as a tube came down around the Runner and sucked it up, spitting them out into space. Dib, Gaz, and Meth who were the only ones not sitting, were forced to the ground with the sudden pressure. As the pressure was released, Meth sat up.  
  
"I got him with what he used to kill my family. Cut his arm off with my knife and stabbed him with his finger blades." Meth said, smiling as she thought of it. Gaz noticed Zim hunch down heavily in his seat, behind him Tia sat in one of the 6 seats. Dib stood up and sat in the seat diagonal from Zim and across from Tia. Meth sat behind Dib, and Gaz went toward the front where Zim was staring vacantly out of the windshield, maneuvering the ship mechanically. Dib made a noise of disapproval as she sat down across from Zim but didn't say anything, instead he looked away pointedly and tried to start a forced conversation with Tia. Suddenly a force sent the ship rocking and speeding forward, and Gaz jerked back to see a red and orange fiery explosion. Gaz turned around again, and stared out the window. She could see several other Voot Runners flying about frantically and uncontrolled. She wondered how many people had actually gotten out.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked after a moment. Zim seemed to flinch at the sound of her voice and waited a second before he answered.  
  
"Earth." He said in a small voice, "Red is probably already headed toward Irk, I don't know if Purple got out alive.but I saw him moving right before I left." He jerked the controls suddenly to avoid a stray Runner. His tattered cape flapped as he did it and a small thin box fell out. Gaz caught it before it hit the ground, and recognized it immediately. He saw it, and stared at her wide-eyed and nervous. He watched as she opened it, and pulled out the photographs that she'd put in them. She flipped through them and stopped at the last. It was a picture of a teenage girl with spiky purple hair laughing with a little green boy as a little green dog danced around them. She swallowed hard as she saw the newly written words on the front, they said-  
  
"I'm sorry." Zim said, repeating the words he'd written just a couple hours ago when he'd found the pictures in Gaz's clothes, "I really am sorry." Gaz was still staring at the pictures when her vision blurred, and she stood up quickly, walking toward one of the back seats, blinking furiously. She sat down heavily and after blinking for a long while, looked up to find Dib, Meth, and Tia watching her warily.  
  
"I'm fine." She growled, turning in her seat so her back was to them. Dib cleared his throat a second later.  
  
"Uh, Gaz, why are you wearing my trench coat?" he asked, the ship broke out in exasperated sighs and he looked around confused, "What?"  
  
  
  
::sob:: it's over. . . it's really over. . .Okay time for anyone who never reviewed to finally review and everyone who already did needs to review again. Thank you!!!!! : ) 


	18. What Could've Happened

Okay, after forever here's the alternate ending. A lot of the things are pretty much the same just so you know. I still don't like it as much as the other one. Anyway, it starts off from chapter 13 and I don't believe it's as well put together as the other ending. There may be some inconsistencies (which you can inform me about while *reviewing* my story) and as always there will be grammatical errors, which you can ignore. Thank you all for being soooooo patient. ^-^; Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim (it's not really necessary to have these at the beginning of every chapter is it?)  
  
"Here you are." Stit said, knocking on the door of a wide-archway. They heard some indiscernible shouting before Red opened the door, looking harried. When he saw Gaz, he looked toward Stit for an explanation.  
  
"A. . . gift to Almighty Tallest Purple, from Zim." He explained, sweating with nervousness, twiddling his thumbs, anxiously.  
  
"Ah. . .oh." Red waved Gaz inside, Stit and Red exchanging glances as he did so. Gaz walked in, slowly and calmly, looking around. The room, like they had requested, was completely empty. Purple was leaning against the wall opposite from the door, when she walked in, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, after a couple seconds he regained his composure and grinned.  
  
"See? They can't keep away from me." Purple said to Red as he closed the door, Red just rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Taking that as her cue, she walked slowly and seductively toward Purple.  
  
"You're right, I can't. Your confessions of love and lust are too much; I can't deny it any longer. I had to beg Zim to let me come and see you." Gaz said huskily, inwardly gagging at her words. Purples eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
  
"You- you can't? Really?" he asked, astounded.  
  
"Really." Gaz said firmly, as she moved closer, until she had her hands planted against the wall, on either side of Purple, who still looked awed. Her face hovered just a couple inches from his and she had to repress a gag by swallowing fiercely. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Red looking on, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"What of Zim?" Purple asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Zim? I only stuck around him because I knew eventually, you would come." She put on a pouty face and stuck out her lower lip, "Don't let him get in our way, please?" Purple opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by Red.  
  
"Purple! Get over here! I need to speak with you." He ordered. Purple shrugged at Gaz and walked past her, to Red. When he got to Red, they began whispering violently. An exasperated looking Red pulled out a T.C. and pushed a couple buttons. They both hunched over it, and Purple looked toward Gaz with narrowed eyes. Red said something again and Purple turned back toward the T.C., and a third voice entered their conversation. Purple straightened quickly, then slowly, turned to look at Gaz again. His eyes gleamed with anger. Gaz, instinctively, looked for a means of escape, but Red and Purple blocked the only exit. Purple grinned as she glanced wildly about, and he began to stalk toward her, crossing the room in just a couple long strides. Backing up, she hit the unexpected wall with a thud. Purple just smirked, and grabbed her wrists, forcing her arms to her sides. He brought his face close to hers, as she fought against his hold.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Gaz asked, trying not to sound nervous or angry.  
  
"We already know you're working for Zim." Purple said, inching his face a little closer, "but Red said I could still have some fun."  
  
"I don't think so." Gaz growled, kicking Purple in the stomach, and then yanking away from his grasp, as he clutched his stomach. She kicked him again, making him fall backward, onto the ground. She ran for the exit and shoved Red into the wall, flinging the door open. She flew down the corridor, retracing her steps back to Zim's chamber room. She jerked the door and dashed into Zim's room, slamming the door shut and then leaning against it, breathing heavily. Zim was sitting on his throne and when she came in, his head shot up.  
  
"What's wrong? What'd you find out?" Zim asked, alarmed.  
  
"Purple. . . Red. . .knew I was. . .spying. . .after me. . ." Gaz replied, still leaning against the door for support. Zim's eyes widened and he pointed to a door on the left. She ran over and flung it open, quickly going inside before shutting it again. Zim's heart was pounding, if the Tallest knew he was spying on them, who knew what would happen. Just a few seconds later Purple burst into the room, clutching his stomach and breathing heavily.  
  
"Where is she!?" he asked immediately.  
  
"Where is who?" Zim said calmly.  
  
"Cut the crap! Where is she?" Purple snapped, looking around the room.  
  
"I cannot tell you where someone is unless I know who you're talking about." Zim explained, drawing the sentence out as slowly as possible.  
  
"Where is Gaz?" he growled.  
  
"I do not know." Zim replied.  
  
"I said cut the crap!" Purple shouted, angrily, advancing, still clutching his stomach. Before Zim could say anything, the alarm went off.  
  
"Not again, not now." Zim sighed, rubbing his temples. He used his T.C. to call Stit, "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you see. . .the prisoners, they've all escaped, sir." Stit muttered quietly.  
  
"ALL OF THEM?!" Zim shouted, astonished.  
  
"Yessir." was the reply.  
  
"Damn it!" Zim shouted, "I want all of them recaptured, if there's anything wrong with the system, fix it! I want this ship back in order!" he screamed, a vein popping out on his forehead.  
  
"Yessir." Stit said, saluting, and then ending the transmission. Zim looked and saw Purple watching, eyes narrowed. Zim's eyes flickered to where Gaz was hiding and then brought his gaze back to Purple.  
  
"Where's Red?" Zim asked.  
  
"Dunno." Purple said, distracted, looking around the room, again.  
  
"It's not safe out there for him. The humans outnumber us. Something could happen to him." Zim said, 'As if I care.' He thought to himself. Suddenly the door opened, to reveal Red and large group of Irkens, all equipped with lasers. All pointed toward him.  
  
"Oh, he's quite safe." Purple laughed loudly, "It's you who isn't safe."  
  
"What-what the hell is this?!" Zim shouted, eyes widening.  
  
"Don't you know yet?" Red sneered, "We're taking over. You no longer rule." Zim gave an outraged gasp, eyes narrowing, dangerously.  
  
"You can't do that!!!" Zim screamed, fuming, "You have no right!"  
  
"We have the right to do anything we want. After all, we are the Almighty Tallest." Red smirked.  
  
"You stupid fools!!!!" Zim shouted, voice cracking with anger.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking like that, if I were you. You're on the wrong end to be back talking." Purple glared at him angrily. Red motioned with his hand and several of the Irkens ran forward, pulling him to his cage.  
  
"Pathetic fools! The only thing that makes you different from the other Irkens is your incredible stupidity and your overly large egos!!" Zim screamed as he was thrown into the cage. Red whirled toward him, finger twitching dangerously on the lasers trigger.  
  
"I don't remember hearing you say something like that when you were appointed Shortest of the Tallest! Or is this sudden revelation courtesy of your stupid girlfriend?" Red asked in a terrifying tone, sounding both calm and angry at the same time, "I suggest you keep your stupid mouth shut from now on. I have very little patience and you've stretched it to your last." He finished, hissing.  
  
"Considering the way you just reacted, I have to say, that maybe your afraid that I'm right." Zim said evenly, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground, "Or maybe, you know I'm right." He paused, watching Red's expression as it twisted with fury, "You do, don't you? You've always known that it's true, haven't you?" He said in a hushed, surprised tone.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Red screamed, hitting Zim across the face with his laser, making him fly back into the cage bars, before turning around to face the other Irkens who were watching wide-eyed.  
  
"Lock the cage." He ordered, angrily. Several Irkens scurried to the cage to shut it, squeaking with terror. Zim was still watching Red, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Suddenly, a large realization came over him and Zim dissolved into a hysteric fit of giggles, earning the strangest looks from the shorter Irkens. Purple was staring at Red with a sort of new founded awe.  
  
"What is SO FUNNY?" Red snapped.  
  
"She was right! Oh geez, was she ever right!" Zim said in between giggles.  
  
"WHO was right, about WHAT?" Red growled.  
  
"Ah, Gaz, she was right about everything! Boy, she was right!" Zim said hysterically, "We ARE a moronic species! Height has NOTHING to do with anything! Oh god, I can't believe it! So freakin' moronic! She was RIGHT!" Red and Purple exchanged glances.  
  
"He's finally lost it," Purple said, looking at Red nervously, who was fingering his laser thoughtfully, "Just ignore him, he's crazy."  
  
"I've been defending my species for so long, I never thought to think about!" Zim went into a new fit of giggles, holding his stomach as he gasped for air, "Height? Of all things!!"  
  
"Just ignore him, Red." Purple encouraged, "Besides we have to work on getting this ship in order, the humans are still free, remember?" Red nodded and turned toward the center of the room where all of his computers were popping up. Purple walked toward Zim, who had finally slowed down in his laughter.  
  
"I suggest you keep your mouth shut from now on, I'm not going to keep distracting him." He muttered.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," Zim said almost solemnly, "Nothing does. It's all quite pathetic, my entire life has been pathetic."  
  
"Right, fine." Purple shrugged and walked back to Red. Zim shook his head, slowly, contemplating several things, before speaking again.  
  
"How'd you know I was spying?" He asked, curiously. Red and Purple both looked to him, faces breaking into gleeful grins.  
  
"Oh, that's an easy one!" Red shouted, "You see, we have a spy of our own. He let us in on your little secret"  
  
"But, the only other person who knew was-"  
  
"Stit!" Red and Purple said at the same time. At that moment the door opened, and a nerve-wracked Stit walked in.  
  
"YOU! TRAITOR!!" Zim screamed.  
  
"Well, technically, he's not a traitor, after all, he was working for us the entire time. Remember, we were the ones to suggest him as your personal assistant." Purple added, "In fact, you have only a few Irkens loyal to you. We outnumber you by quite a lot."  
  
"One more thing." Zim said, in a steely tone, "Why?" To his surprise, Red and Purple burst into giggles of their own, after a moment they looked at him.  
  
"Because, we were bored." They replied at the same time.  
  
"BORED!!!" Zim shouted, shocked.  
  
"Yes." Purple said as he turned back to the computers, which Red was now staring at intently.  
  
"Shit! The humans are revolting, they outnumber us and many are beginning to fight and escape. We need to regain control or we'll have to give the station up!" Red shouted. Zim smirked to himself; at least they weren't having any fun.  
  
--------------  
  
Gaz looked at the room around her, it wasn't really a room, more like a closet. Stocked high with boxes and janitorial supplies. She put her ear to the door and listened to the conversation, hearing only the louder noises. None of it really surprised, that is until she heard Zim laughing and when he explained why he was laughing. She gave a smug grin to herself and began looking for a trap door or secret passageway of some kind. She ran her fingers along the wall and ceiling, jostling several things along the way. She paused each time she did so, waiting for someone to come pull her from her hiding place. When no one did she'd continue her search only to find nothing.  
  
Sighing, she grabbed something that resembled a wrench and held it in her hands, testing its weight. Now she was somewhat armed, and she sat down to turn her attention back to the Irkens, still speaking in the other room. One of the Irkens said that the humans were escaping and she almost let out a loud, 'Ha!' only to stop herself. Suddenly, she heard the main doors burst open and then several loud shouts. Curious, she opened the door a crack, supporting herself with the doorknob, as her legs were numb from being sat on.  
  
She angled her head and looked out; Zim still sat in his cage, Red and Purple had their backs to the computer, and all of them were staring at the door, where three figures stood. Taking that as her cue, she stepped out of the closet.  
  
"Dib!!" Zim hissed angrily. Gaz looked toward the trio at the door, Dib was in the middle, covered in bruises and looking dazed. Standing beside him were Tia and the girl with the scars, each supporting him.  
  
"Where's Gaz?!" Tia shouted in a defiant tone. Gaz cleared her throat, loudly, causing everyone to turn toward her.  
  
"Right here, and although I'm flattered by how a select few of you keep coming to save me, why can't you just save yourselves for once?" She asked, her grip tightening on the tool on her hand. Red, Purple, and the shorter Irkens all raised their lasers. Red had his pointed toward her, while Purple and the others had theirs in the general direction of the door. She glared at Red, though it only caused him to narrow his eyes, already glinting somewhat crazily. She looked toward Dib again and saw Tia carefully putting him against the wall, before standing straight again. The scarred girl was already in fighting stance and Gaz caught her eye, and they simultaneously nodded, before running at the offending Irkens.  
  
They were taken by surprise and it was Red and Purple who started firing first, Gaz ducked Red's laser and charged full speed, metal tool raised. As soon as she got close enough she swung as hard as she could, only to have it ducked. Off balance, she stumbled, quickly recovering, she swung it back the other way, only to hit Red's laser out of his hand. Outraged, he tackled her to the ground, knocking her weapon away as he did. It quickly became a wrestling match between them, giving Red the upper hand since he was taller and heavier. She punched his jaw and snarled as he slammed his fist into her mouth. Growling, Red rolled her onto her back, and shifted his weight onto her stomach. She punched at him again only to have him start pounding at her face. Putting one hand to block her face, she looked around and saw the tool several inches from her and grabbed it, swinging it with all her force into the side of his head. He stared blankly at her for a second before he slumped off of her and to the ground.  
  
Satisfied, Gaz jumped up and saw that the shorter Irkens were pretty much down for the count and Purple and the scarred girl were still fighting. Gaz was about to go help her when something rushed past her and tackled Purple to the ground. Dib slammed his elbow into Purple's face and then jumped up, repeatedly kicking the Irken's middle. Tia sidled up to her and watched Dib somewhat concerned.  
  
"He's been acting weird." She stated.  
  
"Weird? He is weird." Gaz said, grinning.  
  
"Well, weird for him." Tia replied, "I think the guards kinda damaged his brain or something. Y'know?"  
  
"How's he been acting?" Gaz asked, immediately worried.  
  
"Well, not like himself." Tia said, "He hasn't ranted since he woke up an hour ago, and he hasn't said a thing about Zim." Dib, who had finally finished kicking Purple, walked over to them. Though he looked a bit more alert, his eyes were still unfocused.  
  
"Stuuupid gween fweaks." Dib slurred, his voice was still full of hatred. Gaz looked at him warily, before placing a hand on his forehead. He shook his head violently and then removed her hand.  
  
"Why're you feeling my forehead, I'm not wearing that." Dib said in a suddenly clear voice, pointing at her clothes. Tia glanced at Gaz's clothes, as if noticing them for the first time, and then jumped a clear foot away from Gaz in surprise.  
  
"Shit! What were you? His sex slave or something?!" Tia exclaimed, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Oh that's just sick!" Gaz said, gagging and making Tia laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Sorry to cut the celebrating short but a time bombs been placed on the ship, and we have to split." Gaz looked up at the voice and saw the scarred girl standing by the computers.  
  
(Okay everything is pretty much the same from here on out, save for the fact that they don't have to wait for Meth and Dib doesn't have to ask Gaz why she's wearing his coat. If you all really want me to do the entire thing, just let me know when you review *hint, hint* ^-^) 


End file.
